Dealing with the Past
by Kailie-Melcher
Summary: Buffy heads to Hogwarts for a break from her Slayer duties after Spike gets his chip out and goes nuts. R&R. 1st buffy fic. Chapter 8 Fixed!
1. Default Chapter

Dear Ms. Summers,  
  
Due to recent events we realize that you might need a break from the hell mouth and your slayer duties. I am offering you a teaching position at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We have a boy called Harry Potter who may need your protection in the near future. If you do come then you would teach DADA, Defense Against the Dark Arts. If you accept send your reply with this owl.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Albus Dumbledore.  
  
Headmaster of Hogwarts.  
  
That was a month ago. Buffy now sat in her room in the Leaky Cauldron resting, or at least was trying to. Dumbledore was sending a Professor McGonagall to meet her downstairs in an hour. Thoughts of the past filled the Slayer's mind bringing tears to her eyes.  
  
They're all dead because of me. Anya, Tara, Dawn, Giles, Xander, Willow.....  
  
The only one left is Angel. They were closer ever since Spike had gone nuts. More tears came to the Slayers eyes.  
  
*~*~*~*~* 3 months previously*~*~*~*~*  
  
Buffy opened the door to reveal spike who was smiling wickedly.  
  
"Hello Luv," He said walking in.  
  
"Spike what are you doing here?" Buffy asked closing the door.  
  
As she turned around Spike blew some smoke into her face from a flaming herb.  
  
"Don't try to fight it love, your weak now," Spike said grabbing Buffy's wrists.  
  
Buffy tried to get out of his death grip but she was defenseless as a normal girl. All her slayer strength was gone.  
  
"Today's a special day love. An anniversary," Spike smiled wickedly.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Buffy said fear in her voice.  
  
"The chip...Gone. Just as you will be in a bit," Spike said pulling out a knife.  
  
Buffy started to stuggle and tried to summon all her strength. She managed to get away and tun into the living room. Spike tackled her from behind with a force that would knock anyone normal unconsious, but not the slayer. It did shatter her leg though. Buffy cried out in pain as her leg broke into many pieces.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Buffy wiped at her eyes and limped over to the mirror.  
  
"God I look like hell now," Buffy said then went to the bathroom where she washed her face.  
  
She looked at it and winced at the sight. A scar ran down her left side of her face. A couple of other scars were on her neck, but her shoulder length blond hair covered them...... mostly.  
  
*~*~*~*~*Flashback to the same night*~*~*~*~*  
  
Angel stormed into Buffy's house after feeling her pain from her bond with him in LA. a few hours ago. Spike shot up and looked at his sire. Angel had no hesitation and staked his Childe (Sp?). As Spike turned to dust Angel ran over to Buffy who had a cut from a knife on her face and on her neck in various places. She was knocked out and hurt badly all over. Angel picked her up to take her to Wesley and as he carried her to the car she woke up.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Angel," Buffy whispered as she sat on her bed again.  
  
Buffy took a deep breath then headed downstairs, cane in hand, to meet this McGonagall character.  
  
*****  
  
"Miss Summers. I'm Minerva McGonagall but you can just call me Minerva," She shook the slayer's hand.  
  
"Just call me Buffy," Buffy smiled.  
  
"We'll then let's get to shopping," Minerva smiled at Buffy's expression.  
  
"My favorite thing," Buffy smiled big.  
  
The two walked to Diagon Alley where they bough all the tings Buffy would need for the school year.  
  
*****  
  
During the two months before the term started, Buffy caught up on all the DADA things that he students have learned so far. She had proven to be an excelent flyer, pretty good at transfiguration, and really good a potions.  
  
"It's like chemestry," Buffy said shrugging one day.  
  
Everntually time wasted away and it was the night that all the students would be arriving. Buffy was in her office about half an hour before even the first of the students started coming. She had gotten a letter from Angel that had upsetted her beyone belief.  
  
Buffy,  
  
I hate to tell you this, but you need to know. Be calm about this and don't worry. I've heard vamps talking about Spike sightings in London. I know I staked him, but I'm going to check it out just in case. Love you Buffy. Take care and please don't worry.  
  
Angel.  
  
Buffy sat there staring at the letter in shock. Her only reaction was a single tear trickling down her cheek. A knock at her door took her out of her shock. She sniffled then went to answer the door. Minerva was standing there.  
  
"I was wondering if you would like to come wth me to the Great Hall since I was on my way there," Minerva suggested.  
  
"Sure. Thanks. Um come in for a second I have to reply to something really quick," Buffy said letting Minerva step inside.  
  
"Take your time. There's no real rush Buffy," Minerva said as Buffy started writing.  
  
Buffy smiled.  
  
Thanks a bunch Angel.  
  
Miss ya, love ya, really wanna hug ya,  
  
Buffy.  
  
Buffy smiled at her letter. She always signed like Xander would if he had written a letter. She sent it off with her own then she and Minerva headed towards the Great Hall to wait for the student's to arrive. Buffy set her cane that the staff had given to her for a good luck for this year against her chair and sat down next to Minerva and Dumbledore. Buffy was nervous.  
  
"I feel like I'm back in High school and I just got sent to the principals office...again," Buffy joked.  
  
Minerva laughed and Dumbledore chuckled.  
  
"You'll do fine Buffy," Dumbledore reassured.  
  
"I don't really think I can screw up too badly since I've met almost everything that we're discussing this year," Buffy said.  
  
The students started to arrive and the sorting began. Dumbledore stood to make his beginning of the year speach once again.  
  
"Welcome to all the new students. A few notices. The Forests are Forbidden for those who would want to come out alive. The curfew is for all students. Any who are found in the halls after ours will have points taken away. We also have a new DADA teacher. Professor Summers," Dumbledore said and Buffy waved.  
  
Applause and cat calls went out making Buffy 'eep' in embarrasment while turning red and also making a few professors smile once again.  
  
"And now. Hakuna Matata," Dumbledore said sitting then the food appeared.  
  
"Hakuna Matata?" Minerva asked.  
  
"It means no worries for the rest of your days," Buffy said a matter of factly.  
  
Minerva raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Wizard world, right. Lion King. My sister watched it a few times when she was little," Buffy explained wincing inside at the mention of her sister. "Great now that song is in my head. Thanks a lot"  
  
Dumbledore chuckled at Buffy.  
  
*****  
  
"Buffy! Look out!" Giles yelled tackling his slayer and taking the arrow into his heart.  
  
"Giles?" Buffy asked in a whimper.  
  
"Dawn! Go with Anya!" Xander yelled. "Get out of here!"  
  
Dawn ran out and then the fight raged as more vampires kept coming. Buffy looked around. She was the only one standing. Buffy Ran out and saw Dawn's body on the ground. Her neck snapped. Next to her Anya who was the same. Buffy cried tears of sorrow for all those she had lost. They were all gone.  
  
*****  
  
Buffy's alarm clock woke her up. She shot up and almost fell out of her bed in the process. She hit the alarm shutting it off. Buffy ran a shaky hand through her hair which didn't have that bad of bed hair. She got up took a shower then went to the Great Hall for breakfast where A few professors were just sitting also.  
  
"You alright? You look like you're tired?" Minerva asked with concern.  
  
"I'll be good if I just get some coffee," Buffy smiled weakly.  
  
Minerva took the vegue answer as did Dumbledore. As breakfast went on Buffy stayed silent. That is until someone came into the Great Hall.  
  
"Buffy?!" The man asked looking around.  
  
Buffy stood not taking her eyes off of him.  
  
"Ohmigod Angel!" She squealed as he hugged her and twirled her.  
  
"Reckon they know each other?" Buffy heard Ron smirk.  
  
"Woah wait a minute," Buffy said. "Let's go to my office and talk."  
  
They walked out and the hall broke out in chatter.  
  
*****  
  
"Angel?" Hermione asked.  
  
"They looked pretty close huh?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yeah," Harry said looking at McGonagall and Dumbledore who were talking and smiling.  
  
"I don't think she knew he was coming cos you don't run and jump into someone's arms just like that," Harry said.  
  
"Well maybe they're going out," Nevelle suggested.  
  
"Probably not. They just looked like good friends," Hermione said.  
  
*****  
  
"Oh my god Angel!" Buffy said hugging him again. " What are you doing here? How are you in the sun? Cos hello Vamp."  
  
Angel pointed to an ear ring he was wearing.  
  
"Fashonable. Let me guess Head D gave it to you?" Buffy said.  
  
"You never could actually say people's names huh?" Angel smirked.  
  
"Angel! Pick-on-the-slayer day was last week. Sorry Bucko you missed it," Buffy joked.  
  
Angel pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead.  
  
"I was worried you know. You alright here?" Angel asked not letting Buffy go.  
  
"Yeah. Any news on the big bad?" Buffy asked laying her head on Angel's chest.  
  
"None yet. I can't pick him up anywhere," Angel said.  
  
"That's good news right?" Buffy asked as she looked Angel in the eyes.  
  
"That's very good news," Angel said rubbing his thumb on her chin. "I can tell somethings wrong Buff. What it it?"  
  
Buffy tried to look away from his gaze, but his light touch held her eyes in place. There was a moment of silence then a tear trickled from the corner of her eye. Angel pulled her into another hug.  
  
"I had the dream again Angel. It's never going to end," Buffy said into Angel as more tears flowed.  
  
"It will. I promise. Now go clean up you got class in like 2 minutes," Angel said laughing.  
  
"Crap!" Buffy ran/limped to the bathroom to clean up.  
  
She came out all good again.  
  
"It will get better Buffy. Slowly, but it will," Angel said putting another kiss on her forehead.  
  
They walked through the painting that lead into her office into her classroom where a few students already were. She groaned. The slytherin Griffyndor rivalry was famous. Especially in Harry Potter's grade. His class was her first hour. Angel chuckled at her groan.  
  
"Quiet Dead boy," Buffy joked getting a few looks from her students.  
  
"Ah but-," Angel started then leaned into Buffy's ear and whispered," If I'm correect you died once more than me. You've died twice... Dead Girl."  
  
"Nuh-uh," Buffy said childishly getting a few chuckles. She looked at the class. "Sorry." Then turned back to Angel. "We'll finish that later Angel."  
  
Angel was about to open his mouth but Buffy cut him off. "Don't even say that Angel."  
  
Buffy laughed as she sat in front of the class. Angel took a seat in the back. Class started.  
  
"Alright today 's just an intro and a review. As you all know I'm Professor Summers, but Just call me Buffy cos that Professor stuff makes me sound old, and If you do call me Miss Summers I'll probably look around for my mom."  
  
The class laughed.  
  
"Okay. How do you kill a vampire?" Buffy smirked at Angel who gave her a dirty look which only made her smile more. "Miss....'  
  
"Granger. Hermione Granger. You can kill a vampire by decapitation, staking, fire, sunlight or holy water if you have enough of it."  
  
"Like super soaker full as Dawn would do," Angel smirked quietly and only Buffy heard with her good hearing.  
  
"Good 5 points for Griffyndor." Buffy smiled at what she was about to ask. They had been told that Slayers were a myth. "What can you tell me about the Slayer?"  
  
Angel snorted from the back. The students turned to look at him.  
  
"Shut it Angey," Buffy smirked.  
  
"Sorry Buffster," Angel smirked back.  
  
"Alright, whatever. Umm. You in the front. Mini-Spike."  
  
"Malfoy. Draco Malfoy.. Slayers aren't real. Some guy made her up while he was probably drunk. Like a girl could really go around killing Vampires and Demons," Draco said.  
  
All the girls looked at him defensively. Then Buffy and Angel, to the classes shock, burst out laughing. Everyone looked at the professor in confusion.  
  
"God I needed that," Buffy said catching her breath. "Let me tell you something class. Slayers are very real. I can assure you of that. I've met two," Buffy said.  
  
Angel held up three fingers that only Buffy saw.  
  
"Later Angie," Buffy said and he nodded knowingly. "Now everyone take out your wands," The class did so. "Leave them on your desks and step back from them. No matter what you do, do not grab them or else 50 points will be taken. Angel come up here."  
  
"Not while they have wands I won't. Hell no," Angel said. "Pointy wooden things do not go good with me Buffy, you know that."  
  
Buffy gave him a look and he came up.  
  
"There are also some Vampires that are good. Some with souls which means they do good now, like Angel boy here. Angel chage face."  
  
Angel turned into a vampire. A few girls screamed, but the boys thought it was cool. No one picked up their wands. Hermione had her hand raised.  
  
"Why haven't you killed him?" Hermione asked.  
  
"She has," Angel said.  
  
Buffy eblowed him. "Sheesh I was 17 give me a break. Because he has a soul he does good like I said. He saves people from other evil vampires. Capish?"  
  
Everyone nodded then the class bell rang and everyone walked out.  
  
***** 


	2. Chapter Two

That night Angel slept in a bed that was added in Buffy's room. He was asleep when he felt Buffy curl up in his bed next to him. She was trying to hold back tears. Angel could tell by the shaking of her shoulders. He wrapped his arms on her stomach pulling her closer.  
  
"Shhh....It's alright," he said quietly.  
  
"Sorry," She said sniffling. "I thought you were asleep."  
  
"It's okay. Just sleep," Angel said stroking her hair.  
  
She was soon asleep.  
  
*****  
  
Angel awoke to find he was alone. He heard the shower running in the other room. He sighed and got up. He grabbed his shirt off the chair and heard the bathroom door open behind him. Buffy was wearing a tanktop with a black leather duster. Her hair was up so it wouldn't get wet in the shower. She was about to take it down when Angel stopped her.  
  
"You look beautiful like that," Angel said.  
  
"I know I do, but the scars-" Buffy started looking away.  
  
"Are not a problem. Who cares Buffy? No one's going to say anything. You're the slayer. Tell them you were fighting a vampire. Because you were. You don't have to get into details if you're asked," Angel said.  
  
Buffy let out a chuckle. "We missed breakfast."  
  
"It's alright," Angel said and they walked into the classroom.  
  
"Angel I can't let them ask cos-" Buffy started ranting.  
  
"Buffy. It will be alright. I promise. I never break down from a promise," Angel said kissing her forehead.  
  
"Yeah right Deadboy," Buffy smirked then someone cleared their throat from the doorway.  
  
She looked and saw Dumbledore.  
  
"Yep. One of those SunnyD Snyder times," Buffy said blushing.  
  
"It's alright," Dumbledore said his eyes glistening. "I just came to make sure you were alright since you missed breakfast."  
  
"Slept in," Angel said.  
  
Dumbledore nodded then left as students came in.  
  
"We are so lucky he wasn't a student," Buffy siad whispering.  
  
Angel laughed then looked at her.  
  
"I was serious in what I said Buffy. Keep you're hair up," Angel said.  
  
*****  
  
That night...............  
  
Buffy and Angel were getting ready to patrol the Forbidden Forest. Buffy put a knife in the back of her jeans then placed her Crossbow over her shoulder. Angel took a sward and a few stakes for him and Buffy. They were walking down the hallway when they sensed something following them. Buffy stopped and looked behind her and saw nothing.  
  
"Harry guys take off the cloak already." Nothing. "Come on. I'm not gonna get pissed off."  
  
They took off the cloak.  
  
"That is cool," Angel said.  
  
"A: What are you doing out so late? B: Where did you learn your really bad sneaking out skills? I didn't even have an invisibilty cloak and I didn't get caught," Buffy said putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"Well...we..I....the..." Ron tried.  
  
"We wanted to see what you guys were doing," Hermione said.  
  
Buffy took off her crossbow and carried it in her hand.  
  
"So much for patrolling. My office let's go," Buffy said scooting the kids along until they reacher her painting.  
  
"Scooby-Doo," The painting opened.  
  
Angel chuckled along with Harry and Hermione. Ron was just confused. They walked inside and sat in the chairs. Buffy put her stuff away in a cabinet then sat on her desk. She looked at the kids. They didn't say anything.  
  
"Well? Get on with it," Buffy said.  
  
She had done this with Dawn plenty of times. Angel smiled at her.  
  
"Uhh. Well, what exactly?" Harry asked.  
  
"You know you wanna. Ask anything," Buffy said.  
  
Angel nearly fell over at that one. He shifted feet and looked at Buffy with a face.  
  
"Don't give me that look Angel," Buffy said sternly.  
  
"Not the Willow-resolve-face. Buff-"  
  
"Angel."  
  
"Why were you heading into the forbidden forest, and what did you mean by patrolling?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Needed a well deserved break from my other life beca-" Buffy started then an owl flew in with a letter.  
  
She read it and paled considerably and her eyes nearly bugged out.  
  
"Shit," Buffy said quietly and only Angel heard it with his vampiric hearing.  
  
"Buffy?" Angel asked standing straight up.  
  
She stayed silent staring at the letter. The three kids looked at each other worried. Angel walked over and put a hand on Buffy's shoulder as he read it from there.  
  
Slayer,  
  
I'm baaaaacccckkkkk. Say hello to the poof for me. See you soon love.  
  
Spike  
  
"Buffy say something," Angel said.  
  
The slayer sat in silence.  
  
"Get back to your common room. You aren't in trouble. Do not tell anyone anything got it? Get McGonagall in here," Angel said.  
  
Hermione and Ron ran out to get McGnagall. Hary stopped in the doorway. Angel pulled Buffy into a hug and the Slayer started to cry really hard. Harry looked at this scene then quietly closed the door behind him. He and his friends sprinted to McGonagall's room.  
  
*****  
  
Angel met McGonagall and Dumbledore in the headmasters office.  
  
"Where is she?" McGongall asked.  
  
"Sleeping in her room. She was up all last night," Angel answered. "We need to get the three in here. They might wanna know."  
  
Dumbledore nodded. 5 minutes later the three were in the office with the professors and Angel.  
  
"Is Buffy okay?" Hermione, Ron, and Harry all asked.  
  
Angel smiled weakly.  
  
"I'll need you to contact Wesley and find out what information he can give us about where Spike might be," Dumbledore said.  
  
Angel nodded then got up and left.  
  
"Who is Spike?" Harry asked.  
  
"We're not the right people to tell you Harry," McGongall said.  
  
"But I am," Buffy said from the doorway.  
  
Everyone turned, and she smiled weakly.  
  
"Come on. Let's go for a walk. If we plan this right you can get out of potions," Buffy smiled.  
  
*****  
  
"Wow."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Sorry," Harry said.  
  
Buffy had confessed it all to Harry, but only to him. He swore he would never tell anyone.  
  
"No prob."  
  
Buffy then got up from their spot that they were sitting at by the lake and walked towards the castle.  
  
*****  
  
Buffy hugged Angel tightly. He kissed her forehead as he had done many times in the past week.  
  
"I'll be back in a month. Promise," Angel said.  
  
"You better Dead boy," Buffy smirked.  
  
They said thier goodbyes then Buffy went to breakfast.  
  
***** 


	3. Chapter Three

The next week went by okay. It was on a Friday at about 1:00 Am when someone knocked at her painting. She opened it up and saw Harry there. Buffy let him in after seeing his scared face.  
  
"Harry, what's wrong?" Buffy asked waking up fully.  
  
"I had a vision type thing. I saw what Voldemort was doing. He knows your here. There was this guy next to him though. Um. Wore a jacket like yours except longer. Smoked and was obviously a vampire, and he had-" Harry started the Buffy finsihed for him.  
  
"Blue eyes and Draco Malfoy's hair," Buffy said.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"A mini-Draco?"  
  
"How did you konw?" Harry asked.  
  
"Not only did we have the same dream. That guy is Spike," Buffy got up and went to her room which was ajoined to her office, where Harry stayed.  
  
"You can come in my room Harry. Nothing messy in here," Buffy said.  
  
Harry slowly walked in and looked around the room. Black blankets with Red pillows and sheets.  
  
"I'm gonna change then we'll go see Dumbledore okay?" Buffy said.  
  
"Sure," Harry said.  
  
Buffy grabbed some clothers then went to the Bathroom to change out of her PJ's. Harry looked around and saw pictures on her dresser of people. There was one with Buffy, a red head that could rival any Weasley, and a guy with black hair like Harry. They looked pretty happy.  
  
The smaller picture had Buffy in Angel's arms cuddling on a park bench. The other picture had them all in it, but with an older man that looked British, A blond girl that was clung onto the guy who lookd like himself, a girl sitting with the red head, and then there was a young girl. She was a mini-Buffy, but with Dark hair. She and Buffy were together in the picture.  
  
"Her name's Dawn. She's my sister," Buffy said from behind him making him jump.  
  
"These all your friends?" Harry asked.  
  
Buffy walked over and pointed.  
  
"Giles, Willow, Xander, Dawn, Tara, and Anya," Buffy said. "Come on let's go see Dummy Dore."  
  
"Buffy!" Harry said as Buffy started walking out.  
  
Buffy laughed. "I was only joking Harry. Come on. I wanna get this over with so I don't fall asleep in class."  
  
*****  
  
Dumbledore was going to contact the Ministry. He had left to get McGonagall and Snapey while telling Ron and Hermione that Harry was alright. Buffy slipped out of her clogs and curled her legs underneath herself. Harry caught a look of her that made her look like a normal kid. She rested her head on the side of the chair. Harry saw that she was tired and came aware of how tired he was. He mimiked her and also rested his head. They both drifted off to sleep.  
  
*****  
  
Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snapey walked in and saw the two sleeping in their chairs.  
  
"I think we should let them sleep before talking to them," Snapey said.  
  
Dumbledore nodded.  
  
*****  
  
Dawn, listen to me. Listen. I will love you. I will always love you. But this is the work I have to do.Tell Giles....tell Giles I figured it out. And, and I'm okay. And give my love to my friends. You have to take care of them now. You have to take care of each other. You have to be strong. Dawn, the hardest thing in this world.....is to live in it. Be brave. Live. For me.  
  
Buffy dived off the tower and into the portal, her life slowly slipping away with the portal.  
  
Harry shot up from his sleep silently. He looked around and saw he was in his room. None of the other boys had woken up. Harry drifted back to sleep thinking a little more about Buffy's past that she didn't tell.  
  
*****  
  
Buffy woke up sometime early in the morning. She couldn't get back to sleep so she showered and got dressed. He went up to the library and sat in a corner. Libraries were familiar territory for her so it was kind of relaxing. She looked at her hand where the ring that Angel had given her awhile back sat on her ring finger. She got up and looked for a book to tell her what it meant. About 30 minutes later she was reading a book about it.  
  
"Angel," Buffy said a little bit of anger in her voice, but not much.  
  
She went back down to her classroom and started writing.  
  
*****  
  
Angel sat in his office in LA which he was staying at before returning to London to search for Spike. he smiled as an owl swooped in.  
  
Angie,  
  
Remember that ring you gave me a few years back? I was reading about it today. (Oh boy) I've been engaged since I was 17!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! ANGEL!!!!!!!! If we were why did you leave? *Sigh* Well I'm not mad, just annoyed you didn't tell me. Owl me back sometime. Students are already missin ya.  
  
Buffster  
  
PS.: HEHEHE I got students. :)  
  
Angel smiled.  
  
"What do you know. Angel's a smitten kitten," Cordy smirked.  
  
"Cordy. Shut it," Angel said still smiling.  
  
*****  
  
"Werewolves are actually human for most of their lives. Only 3 days of the month they grow a bit more hairy. N-" Buffy started then an owl flew in and landed on the front of the desk she was sitting by.  
  
"Hey Mystique," Buffy said patting the owl and taking the letter that was from Angel.  
  
The owl flew out and Buffy quickly read the letter despite the students' looks. She laughed.  
  
"Is that from Angel?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yep. Alright where was I?"  
  
***** 


	4. Chapter Four

Okay I got a review that this is a lot like Learning to Live by Silmedin, and I have to agree since I have read that story. Buffy I am not writing this. A friend of mine, Coy, is writing this and he had never, I repeat never been on Fanfiction.net and has NEVER read Learning to Live. I actually have had this on my site for a few years. It's not anymore since I switched domain names though. So now that that's out of my system. On with the story. ~Kailie Melcher~  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Halloween came before anyone knew it. Angel was going to come and visit for that night while he was in London. He said he was bringing someone. Buffy thought it it would be Cordy, Wes, or Connor, who she had found out about and didn't really care about the whole Darla thingie. Buffy hadn't heard from Spike at all. Buffy was grading papers as her 3rd year Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw class worked silently. There was a knock at the door and everyone looked. Angel stood there with a boy about 16.  
  
"Hey Angel," Buffy said hugging Him.  
  
Angel pointed to the rest of the class.  
  
"Um. You've only got a minute until class ends. You all can leave early. Just don't make trouble in the hall or Snapey will be after me....again," Buffy said.  
  
The class laughted then left.  
  
"Buffy. I want you to meet my son Connor," Angel said.  
  
Connor stepped foreword and the two's eyes met. They looked alike, a lot alike. If they didn't know for a fact that Darla was the mother, Buffy would be the first guess as mother.  
  
"Nice to finally meet you Connor," Buffy said shaking his hand.  
  
"You too," Connor said still looking at her.  
  
"Bloody Hell? Is he your son or something Buffy?" Harry asked as he, Ron, and Hermione walked in.  
  
Angel and Buffy let out a snort.  
  
"Connor this is Ron, Harry, and Hermione. Guys this is Connor, Angel's son," Buffy said.  
  
"No wonder you two aren't married then. He has a kid," Ron said.  
  
"Actually about that," Angel said turning to Buffy.  
  
"Nope I get first Yelling. Connor why don't you go with those three. They can show you around then we'll all meet up for dinner in the great hall. Okay with you guys?" Buffy asked.  
  
The 4 nodded then walked out. Buffy turned to Angel.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me we were engaged?!" Buffy asked.  
  
"Because of this. I knew you would yell. It meant love and Friendship but also Engagement. Buffy what happened after I gave that to you?"  
  
"Angelus came out to play why?"  
  
"That's why Buff. I couldn't tell you since like you know the whole hell thing. Afterwords I left. I couldn't tell you. And now I am. Buff will you marry me?" Angel asked.  
  
Buffy's eyes widened. Then she smiled then flung into Angel's arms.  
  
"Is that a yes?" Angel asked.  
  
"Yes Dead boy," Buffy said smiling.  
  
Angel kissed her.  
  
"Okay. I can count the wrongness here. A: Professor B: My Dad," Connor said.  
  
They pulled apart.  
  
"What's the celebration about?" Hermione asked.  
  
"You two got engaged? My God," Connor said guessing when he saw the rings for the first time.  
  
"Connor," Angel said.  
  
"Woah you two are engaged. Congrats," Harry said.  
  
"Thanks Harry, but we better be getting to the feast. Connor you an sit with us or with Harry and them," Buffy said.  
  
"I'll sit with them. They can keep a better conversation then dad can," Connor smirked.  
  
*****  
  
The next day Connor and Angel had to leave again. The group said bye then went to their classes.  
  
*****  
  
Another month passed by and nothing extrordenary happened. Until a day before Thanksgiving. Everyone was chatting in the great hall when all the candles flickered a few times.  
  
"This can't be good," Buffy said standing with the rest of the professors.  
  
She automatically opened up her senses.  
  
"Students stay in here. No one is to leave. Professors follow me," Dumbledore said walking out.  
  
"Minnie you should stay with them. Snapey you head down to your dark layer and look around there for anyone. D you take the upper floor. I'll take over by my room," Buffy said.  
  
They all split up chuckling at the names Buffy called them.  
  
*****  
  
Buffy was heading back with Severus, who she had met while searching the hallways, to the Great Hall.  
  
"Well who do we have here? If it ain't the poof's gal," A voice said.  
  
Buffy whipped around, sward in hand, and faced Spike.  
  
"Sev. Go to the students and stay there," Buffy said and Snapey reluctantly left.  
  
"Come on now Love. Can't we just talk?" Spike smirked.  
  
"You wish Spike," Buffy said. "How did you get in here without an invitation?"  
  
"Went to school here love. Name's on a board," Spike smiled making his way towards the slayer.  
  
He took out an all to familiar knife. The blade glistened in the candlelight.  
  
*~*~*~*~*Flashback*~*~*~*~*  
  
Buffy cried out as she hit the floor. Spike bent down pinning her to the floor. He flipped the knife in his hand, the blade glistening.  
  
"Spike, why are you doing this?" Buffy asked her voice pleading.  
  
"Cos Nibblet's gone. You killed her slayer. I've got nothing to fight for. Plus they always say. Third time's a charm. 3 slayers down after tonight," Spike smirked as he lowered the knife. "And since you've already died twice. Maybe this time, seeing it as being your third, you'll have the sense to stay 6 feet under."  
  
*~*~*  
  
"You aren't getting your third Spike. The tables have turned," Buffy said taking a step back for every step he took foreword.  
  
"That right Slayer? Why you backing away? As far as I can tell nothing's changed," Spike said taking out a sward like Buffy's.  
  
The fight began. They were at it for a while then Spike flung Buffy through the doors leading to the Great Hall breaking them. Students screamed and dodged out of the way. She stood an grabbed her sward in time to block Spike's attack. Everyone was frozen in place watching the two fighters "Dance". Spike got the upper hand and made Buffy's sward fly to the side. He headbutted her sending her to the ground. As he twisted his sward and stepped foreword, Buffy crawled backwards till she was against the wall.  
  
Major Deja Vou from Angelus, Buffy thought thinking of when she had sent Angel to Hell.  
  
"Where's your boy now Slayer? The Great Poof isn't here to save you this time. Angelus once told me something that I've been telling every slayer that I've killed," Spike smirked raising his sward to plunge it in her heart.  
  
As if her Deja Vou couldn't get any worse.  
  
"So that's everything Eh? No weapons... No Friends.... No hope.... Take all that away and what's left Slayer?" Spike said then started to plunge the sward down.  
  
Buffy caught the blade, something Spike hadn't been expecting. Their eyes met.  
  
"Me," Buffy answered then sent the hilt of the sward into Spike's face then tumbled to the side grabbing her sward.  
  
The fight continued. Eventually Spike's sward flew to the side. She was about to decapitate him when he said something smiling.  
  
"I'll tell your friends Hi Slayer," Spike smirked.  
  
Buffy decapitated Spike then he turned to dust. She dropped the sward and stared at the dust slowly backing away.  
  
"Like to see you try to come back again. Jerk," Buffy said then turned to where everyone had their mouths open.  
  
"You might wanna close your mouths. Flies," Buffy joked lightly.  
  
They did but their eyes stayed widened.  
  
"That was very wow worthy," Hermione said.  
  
Buffy smiled at how much Hermione was like Willow.  
  
"My lord," McGonagall said taking the mess in.  
  
Buffy raised a hand to her arm where she had gotten cut by Spike's sward.  
  
"Uh! He is so lucky he's dead or else I would kill him all over again. I payed big Bucks for this shirt," Buffy complained then kicked his ashes making them go everywhere. "Jerk."  
  
Everyone laughed.  
  
"So you're a slayer?" A kid asked.  
  
Buffy groaned then muttered," High school all over again." She spoke to everyone. "In class when ever you have it I'll tell you everything. Okay?"  
  
Everyone nodded then went to their common rooms talking about thier latest professor.  
  
***** 


	5. Chapter Five

"Come on Xander!" Dawn, Buffy, and Willow all yelled.  
  
"We're coming. G-Man is taking his sweet little British time," Xander joked as he put the cooler in the car.  
  
"Xander-" Giles started as he sat down by Buffy in the car.  
  
"Don't call you that horrid name I know G," Xander smiled as he revved up the car.  
  
They arrived at the beach a few minutes later.  
  
"Come on Buffy," Dawn said pulling her sister towards the water.  
  
Buffy ran after her sister then they got in a splashing fight. Buffy picked her sister up and started walking further into the water before dropping her. Dawn came back up.  
  
"You are so dead," Dawn joked as she hopped on her sister's back knocked her into the water.  
  
"Will! Xan! Anya! Help! I'm being invaded!" Buffy joked as she wrestled with Dawn playfully.  
  
Giles laughed at their antics and shook his head.  
  
The three ran into the water to play with the Summers girls. Xander picked Buffy up.  
  
"Xander!" She sqealed and started laughing as he dropped her in the shallow end and started tickling her.  
  
Buffy started laughing really loud. Dawn soon joing her sister in laughter as Willow and Anya tickled her. Buffy flipped Xander on his back and smiled down at him.  
  
"You're it," Buffy said then ran deeper into the water.  
  
"Watch out! Xan's it!" Willow yelled.  
  
Everyone squeeled as they played tag in the water. After awhile they snuck over by Giles and pulled him towards the ocean.  
  
"Buffy no," GIles said as Buffy pushed him from behind.  
  
"Man over board," They yelled as Giles got shoved into the water making everyone laugh.  
  
"Well in that case," Giles smirked then grabbed Buffy by the waist and pulled her into the water.  
  
"Giles!" Buffy squealed.  
  
"Doggie Pile!" Dawn screamed.  
  
*****  
  
Buffy woke up in someone's arms. She took a breath and inhaled Angel's scent.  
  
"Morning or afternoon in this case," Angel said.  
  
"Afternoon?!" Buffy exclaimed bouncing up but Angel pulled her back down.  
  
"You got the day off. Dumbledore cancelled your classes due to the great hall's destruction. Plus the face that you had to face that jerk,," Angel smirked then kissed her.  
  
She yawned.  
  
"Sleep Buff. We'll talk later," Angel said.  
  
Buffy kissed him then drifted back to sleep.  
  
*****  
  
"Angel!" Dawn jumped into the Vampire's arms.  
  
She let Angel inside after the big hug.  
  
"Is Buffy here?" he asked.  
  
"Angel, what are you doing here?" Buffy asked from the top of the stairs.  
  
"I think we should talk Buff. Come on," Angel said.  
  
"Dawn we'll be back," Buffy said as she and Angel walked out.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
They sat on the rocks that were above the ocean that was glistening in the moonlight. They just sat in each other's arms watching the water.  
  
*****  
  
"Wesley!" Buffy said jumping into her ex-watcher's arms.  
  
"Nice to see you too Buffy," Wesley laughed.  
  
"Oh my god. His stuffiness is gone!" Buffy said.  
  
"Happened about 4 years ago Buff," Cordy smirked.  
  
The two girls hugged.  
  
"What are you all doing here?" Buffy asked as she sunk back into Angel's arms once again.  
  
"In the area and Wesley wanted to talk to you two in private," Cordy said rolling her eyes.  
  
Buffy pointed him to her office.  
  
She sunk back and whispered to Cordy," I'll tell you everything afterwards."  
  
Cordy nodded then sat by Connor.  
  
"What's the what?" Buffy asked closing her new office door.  
  
"You look better Buffy," Wesley said.  
  
"Probably cos the last time you saw me I was unconsious in your bed almost dead Wes," Buffy said wryly.  
  
"You know how Darla is Connor's Mom?" Wesley said.  
  
"Really? I never knew," Buffy said sarcastically then caught Wesley's glare. "That glare's something you haven't lost I see. Sorry. Continue."  
  
"While Darla may be Connor's mom, you and Angel are Connor's parents spiritually. Part of your soul lies within Connor and Angel Buffy. That's why Connor looks so much like you," Wesley said.  
  
Buffy looked at Wesley like he was nuts. Angel was doing the same.  
  
"You're joshing me? That kid is like only 5 years younger than me Wes. I'm a slayer. I can't get pregnant, soul wise or not. If the council found out I would be Dead," Buffy ranted.  
  
"He's right," Angel said.  
  
"Huh?" Buffy asekd turning towards Angel.  
  
"I look into Con's eyes Buffy and all I see is you," Angel said grabbing her hands.  
  
Buffy nodded then thought for a minute.  
  
"Congratulations Buffy. It's a boy," Wesley joked.  
  
"Wesley made a joke! When did he get a sense of humor?!" Buffy asked.  
  
They laughed and walked out. Cordy looked at Buffy who walked over and whispered in her ear. Cordy squealed and hugged Buffy.  
  
"Okay who else got engaged?" Harry asked walking in and seeing the excitement.  
  
"Hey Con. Guess what! Buffy's your mom!" Cordy said.  
  
Connor, Ron, Hermione, and Harry looked at them like they were nuts.  
  
"A part of my soul is in him supposivly," Buffy said shrugging.  
  
"I think I just made you the youngest mom in history," Connor joked.  
  
Buffy laughed.  
  
"Why don't you kids show Wesley and Cordy around since they haven't been inside here before. Introduce them to the ghosts," Angel said.  
  
"Ghosts?" They both asked.  
  
The kids led them out. Angel and Buffy made their way towards Buffy's room. They sat on her bed. They started talking then Wesley popped his head into the door.  
  
"I think you two might wanna come see this," Wesley said.  
  
The two looked at eachother then started to walk with Wesley over by the Quidditch (Sp?) Field where a portal was opening.  
  
"Uh oh," Buffy said.  
  
Harry recognized the portal as one that looked like the one that Buffy had jumped into to save her sister Dawn. The portal opened and a small body fell out.  
  
"Holy F-" Buffy started then Angel put a hand over her mouth muffling the rest "Fufffing snibit! Dawn!" Buffy ran over to her sister's body feeling for a pulse.  
  
She felt one that was strong.  
  
"Come on Buffy," Ange said picking up Dawn and sprinting with the slayer towards the hospital wing, a big group following behind.  
  
***** 


	6. Chapter Six

Dawn woke up, but her eyes kept closed. She felt someone holding her hand and she heard talking..  
  
"Angel how is she here? She died that night, I'm sure of it."  
  
Buffy! It was her sister. She was back home!!!!  
  
"Spike came back Buffy so maybe she came back too," she heard Angel say.  
  
"I hope someone caught the licence on that Semi," Dawn groaned.  
  
"Dawnie?!" Buffy said.  
  
Dawn opened her eyes and squinted against the light. She saw her sister and then she engulfed Buffy in a big hug which the slayer equally returned.  
  
"I'm gonna hurl," A man said from the back.  
  
"Shove it Grease-Ball. No one asked you to be here," Dawn said.  
  
The guy raised an eyebrow.  
  
"You heard my sister. Get out of here Snapey," Buffy said and the man left.  
  
"I'll leave you two alone," Angel said kissing Buffy then leaving.  
  
"When did that...ya know, happen?" Dawn asked as she sat up.  
  
"A while ago. We're engaged and Connor's my son," Buffy said.  
  
"Wha?" Dawn asked.  
  
Buffy laughed. Dawn smiled then she noticed the scar running down her sister's face and the scars on her neck.  
  
"What happened?" Dawn asked.  
  
Buffy remembered that Dawn had died before Spike had gone all nuts.  
  
"Some other time," Buffy said.  
  
She even had trouble reliving it herself and she wasn't in the mood to tell the story. Buffy hugged her sister again.  
  
"Good to have you back.....Even if you're an annoying lil' sis," Buffy joked.  
  
"Hey us Summers women can't stay dead huh?" Dawn joked.  
  
They both smiled.  
  
"Hope I'm not intruding," A voice said from behind.  
  
Dawn looked and saw a guy who looked like a stero-type wizard.  
  
"Wicked," She said.  
  
"You sound like Faith," Buffy said scrunching her nose.  
  
"You're mean," Dawn pouted.  
  
"Dawn this is Professor Dumbledore. Dumbledore this is Dawn, my sis," Buffy introduced and they nodded to eachother.  
  
"So what's the what?" Both Summer's girls asked.  
  
Dumbledore chuckled.  
  
"A few students saw the portal, and with Dawn becoming a student it's gonna cause some questions," Dumbledore said.  
  
"Woah! I'm a student now? Sweetness!" Dawn said.  
  
"You'll have to get sorted Dawnie," Buffy said then saw her sisters face. "Later. Okay so what do you think we should do?"  
  
"Well I think you should tell it all since you haven't explained the slayer thing either," Dumbledore said.  
  
Buffy nodded.  
  
*****  
  
Dawn and Buffy walked into the room that they now shared at Dawn's request. Dawn pulled Buffy to their beds and sat across from her older sister.  
  
"Tell me what happened now," Dawn said.  
  
"Dawn-" Buffy said trying to avoid this happening.  
  
"Buffy I-" Dawn started then there was a knock at the door.  
  
Buffy got up and opened the door showing that it ws Harry standing there.  
  
"Dumbledore told me to get you two. Dawn's gonna get sorted before dinner," Harry said apoligeticly.  
  
"Come on Dawnie," Buffy said as her sister came over.  
  
"You know I'm not gonna let you sleep until I get it outta you," Dawn said as she walked next to ther sister and Harry.  
  
"Tonight, swear," Buffy said as they walked into Dumbledore's office.  
  
*****  
  
Dawn got sorted into Gryffindor and started hanging out with Harry during that dinner.  
  
*****  
  
That night.......  
  
"Buffy-"  
  
"Dawn can't we do this tomorrow."  
  
"Buffy."  
  
"Dawn."  
  
"Buffy"  
  
"Dawnie please."  
  
"Buffy! I'm serious tell me. It's not like I can tell the other scoobies cos hell their dead. Tell me."  
  
"Dawn-"  
  
"BUFFY!"  
  
"I'm gonna go for a walk," Buffy got up to leave.  
  
"BUFFY!!" Dawn yelled as her sister reached the door.  
  
"Spike did it Dawn," Buffy said then walked out leaving her sister in shock.  
  
Buffy walked to the courtyard and sat on the stairs.  
  
*~*~*~*~*Flashback*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Dawn's never going to forgive you Spike if she finds out what your doing," Buffy said a bit of blood coming from her mouth.  
  
"Shut up!" Spike cried as he kicked the slayer in the stomach again." It's your fault she's dead."  
  
"Yeah cos you were the one who was supposed to be watching her that night." Another kick. "She snuck out while you were dead ass drunk." Kick. "It's your fault my sister is dead Spike." a harder kick that flipped Buffy in the air. "Go to hell Spike."  
  
"I'm already there," Spike said starting to feel off of Buffy who could only sit there while he sucked her blood.  
  
*~*~*  
  
A chill went through the air. Buffy didn't even notice as the air shifted around her. Harry took off the invisibility cloak and sat next to his professor who didn't even look at him, just started into nothing ness.  
  
"You alright Buff?" Harry asked.  
  
Buffy didn't answer just kept staring.  
  
"You want me to get Angel? He's probably in his room awake," Harry asked.  
  
"No. It's alright. I'm fine," Buffy smiled but didn't turn to Harry. "You should go to bed. You have classes tomorrow. It's almost Friday. Finish classes then go party."  
  
Harry noticed that her smile had no heart in it. Her eyes didn't carry that spark anymore. He just nodded then walked back inside feeling a bit sad and mostly worried for his DADA professor.  
  
*****  
  
When Buffy came back to her room, Dawn was asleep. Buffy covered her sister with the blankets then curled into her own bed. Buffy was almost asleep when she felt Dawn curl up next to her. She hugged her sister then drifted off to sleep.  
  
*****  
  
Whistler visited Buffy in her dream.  
  
"Hey slayer."  
  
"Hey Whisy. What's up?"  
  
"Nothing really. Just came to give you a message, a reminder, from the PTB."  
  
"Rant on Cryptic man."  
  
Whistler laughed. "Okay so the bottom like is, even if you don't see `em coming, you're not ready for the big moments. No one asks for their life to change, not really. But it does. So what are we? Helpless? Puppets? No. The big moments are gonna come. You can't help that. It's what you do afterwards Slayer, that counts. That's when you find out who you are. Soon Buffy, you'll see what I mean. A big day is coming. Bigger than Spike, bigger than Glory, bigger than anything you've faced. The question is what are you gonna do? What are you ready to give up?"  
  
"We already had this conversation whistler when I faced Angelus."  
  
"This is different Buffy. Be ready. Like I said before, and I'll say it again. You're alone. No matter how many people are there fighting with you. You're always alone Slayer."  
  
Buffy awoke as the sun started rising. Then a moment later her alarm clock rang.  
  
"Whistler," Buffy said through gritted teeth.  
  
"What about him?" Dawn asked waking up.  
  
"Nothing. Come on let's get up," Buffy said ushering her sister up.  
  
*****  
  
"He can be annoying can't he?" Angel asked smiling as he drank his pig's blood.  
  
"Understatement of the century. What was really weird was the fact that I understood him," Buffy said.  
  
"That's a new one. You actually listened to someone long enough to understand them. Put that one in the book of world records," Wesley smirked.  
  
"Wes," Buffy said giving him a Ripper-Glare of her own.  
  
Wesley put his hands up in surrender.  
  
"What did he say?" Angel asked.  
  
Buffy pauses before answering," Things."  
  
"What kind of things?" Wesley asked.  
  
"Nutting important. Nothing I didn't already know," Buffy said playing with her food.  
  
"Come on Buffy how big of an idiot do you think I am?" Wesley said rolling his eyes.  
  
Buffy looked at him with her eyebrows raised.  
  
"Don't answer that," Wesley said.  
  
"Good cos then we would be here for hours," Buffy said tuning back to her food.  
  
Cordy let out a laugh at that one.  
  
***** 


	7. Chapter Seven

"What you wanna talk about Dawnie?" Buffy asked sitting indian style while Dawn did Buffy's hair.  
  
"Only if you don't leave," Dawn said.  
  
"Fine," Buffy said realizing what this was about.  
  
"What did Spike do?" Dawn asked as she started making Buffy's long hair into a braid.  
  
"Pretty much obvious Dawnie," Buffy said.  
  
"Did he tell you why?"  
  
"You don't wanna know cos I know how you'll react."  
  
Dawn looked her sister in the eye as she finished her sister's hair.  
  
"No Dawn. I told you Spike did it, but this is one thing you will never know. I'm taking it to my grave," Buffy said as she climbed under her blankets.  
  
Dawn laid on Buffy's bed on top of the rest of the blankets looking at her sister pleadingly.  
  
"No."  
  
"Buffy," Dawn whined.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Pweese?"  
  
"You don't wanna know."  
  
"Uh yeah I do."  
  
"Why so you can feel bad? Don't think so," Buffy said then just as Dawn was about to open her mouth, "Dawn Marie don't push it."  
  
Dawn frowned then went over to her bed.  
  
*****  
  
"Spike, why are you doing this?" Buffy asked her voice pleading.  
  
"Cos Nibblet's gone. You killed her slayer. I've got nothing to fight for. Plus they always say. Third time's a charm. 3 slayers down after tonight," Spike smirked as he lowered the knife.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"Dawn's never going to forgive you Spike if she finds out what your doing," Buffy said a bit of blood coming from her mouth.  
  
"Shut up!" Spike cried as he kicked the slayer in the stomach again. "It's your fault she's dead."  
  
"Yeah cos you were the one who was supposed to be watching her that night." Another kick. "She snuck out while you were dead ass drunk." Kick. "It's your fault my sister is dead Spike." a harder kick that flipped Buffy in the air. "Go to hell Spike."  
  
"I'm already there," Spike said starting to feel off of Buffy who could only sit there while he sucked her blood.  
  
Dawn awoke the sight of her sister bleeding to death imprinted in her mind. She looked over to her sleeping sister who was clearly having a bad dream.  
  
*****  
  
As Spike turned to dust Angel ran over to Buffy who had a cut from a knife on her face and on her neck in various places. She was knocked out and hurt badly all over. Angel picked her up to take her to Wesley and as he carried her to the car she woke up.  
  
"Angel?" Buffy whispered her voice filled with pain.  
  
"Hold on Buffy," Angel said pleading as he laid her in the back seat of the car.  
  
She cried out as her back touched the seat. A tear rolled down her bloody cheek.  
  
"It's okay Buffy. You'll be alright," Angel said.  
  
Before Buffy could say something she passed out again.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Wesley!" Angel screamed and the ex-watcher ran in seeing Buffy's bloody body.  
  
"What the bloody hell?!" Wesley asked taking Buffy into his own arms and settin gher in his bed.  
  
"Spike went nuts," Angel said.  
  
"What about his chip?" Wesley asked.  
  
"S`gone," Buffy muttered from the bed her head twitching slightly.  
  
"Where is Giles? The rest of them? Willow? Xa-" Wesley started the Buffy cut him off.  
  
"They're gone. Cos of me," Buffy said another tear going down her cheek.  
  
Wesley looked at Buffy more closely in the light. He saw her shattered leg, all the cuts, bruises that were already forming, and not doubt a few broken ribs.  
  
"I'll be back," Wesley said walking out to get stuff for Buffy.  
  
Angel walked over and gripped Buffy's hand lightly.  
  
"Angel?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Don't leave, please. Stay here."  
  
"I'll stay Buff."  
  
Then Buffy passed out as Wesley walked back in.  
  
"What the hell happened? Who got hurt?!" Cordy exclaimed from the living room where a small trail of blood was. She followed it into Wesley's room and saw Buffy. "Oh my freaking GAWD!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Come on Cordy let's leave Wesley alone to work on Buffy," Angel said leading Cordelia out.  
  
As the door closed behind them Wesley shook his head. He grabbed a towel and cleaned off Buffy's face first. That's when he saw the knife cut going al the way down her face. It had been there for awhile.  
  
"Dear god,"Wesley whispered.  
  
"What?" Angel asked from behind him.  
  
"This wasn't an attack. Spike has been torturing her for many hours Angel," Welsey said.  
  
Angel stiffened then asked, "How long?"  
  
"About 6. Go get her some clean clothes Angel," Wesley said as he pulled up her bloddy shirt to reveal more cuts on her stomach. "God."  
  
~~~~~  
  
Angel walked in and saw Buffy now that she was all cleaned up. She had stitches on her face and bandeges on her stomach and neck. Her leg was in a tight splint. He head turned to the side and she winced in her sleep. Angel closed the door behind him. She turned her head again and whimpered from a bad dream........  
  
"Shhhh."  
  
*****  
  
Buffy shot up and looked around the room with a gasp.  
  
"Buffy?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Did I wake you?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Just woke up," Dawn said bitting her lip.  
  
"Wha?" Buffy asked seeing Dawn struggling with something.  
  
Dawn crawled over to her sister and cuddled up to her.  
  
"What's wrong?" Buffy asked. "Bad dream?"  
  
"You could say that," Dawn said wryly.  
  
Buffy raised an eyebrow. "Not worse than mine I'm betting."  
  
"Unless it was of your past then I think I got you beat," Dawn blurted out then put a hand to her mouth.  
  
"Dawn?" Buffy asked. "What did you see?"  
  
"Nothing. Don't worry about it."  
  
"Dawn if it has you this freaked then you should tell me. I'm your sister, your guardian, and the only one of us scoobies left. Tell me," Buffy demanded.  
  
Dawn just resered her head against Buffy as she started Crying.  
  
"I'm so sorry," Dwan sobbed.  
  
"Oh God," Buffy said realizing. "Dawn look at me." Dawn kept crying and buried her head deeper into buffy's stomach which she was resting her head on. "Fine then listen. It wasn't your fault. He would have come even if you were there. He would have killed you or made you watch or some other weird vampire psycho thing. Dawnie, I don't blame you."  
  
Buffy stroked her sister's hair as Dawn's tears subsided. Buffy wrapped her arm around her sister's waist and tucked her in next to her. Dawn rested her head on Buffy's pillow by her sister's head.  
  
"Are you sure?" Dawn asked her voice wavering.  
  
"I swear on my life.....Which isn't much seeing as I've died twice," Buff smirked making her sister laugh. "That's my sis. Now let's sleep. Tomorrow's Saturday so we're sleeping in."  
  
***** 


	8. Chapter Eight

The Summer's girls didn't make it to breakfast since they were still sleeping from their late night talk which wore them down pretty badly. They slept the whole day. Angel came in to check on them during lunch to find them laying together and sleeping. He did notice Dawn's tears though. He walked out leaving his two girls to sleep. Later that night Harry, at request of Dumbledore and Angel, knocked on Buffy's door. A tired Buffy answered.  
  
"Did I wake you? I am so sor-" Harry started.  
  
"Nah. We've been up for awhile it's just we're still tired," Buffy smiled tiredly.  
  
"Well Dumbledore and Angel wanted me to check up on you two since you slept all day. You feeling alright?" Harry asked.  
  
"Peachy," Dawn said from inside the room.  
  
"We're okay. We'll be up and running tomorrow. Thanks Harry," Buffy smiled.  
  
"Bye Buffy. Bye Dawn," Harry said walking off.  
  
"Bye!" They said then closed the door.  
  
Buffy crawled back into bed where she and her sister were sleeping until Harry had knocked.  
  
"You lied to a student," Dawn smirked, her eyes still closed.  
  
"Who said I was perfect?" Buffy said then they drifted back to sleep.  
  
*****  
  
"Where's your boy now Slayer? The Great Poof isn't here to save you this time. Angelus once told me something that I've been telling every slayer that I've killed," Spike smirked raising his sward to plunge it in her heart.  
  
As if her Deja Vou couldn't get any worse.  
  
"So that's everything Eh? No weapons... No Friends.... No hope.... Take all that away and what's left Slayer?" Spike said then started to plunge the sward down.  
  
Buffy caught the blade, something Spike hadn't been expecting. Their eyes met.  
  
"Me," Buffy answered then sent the hilt of the sward into Spike's face then tumbled to the side grabbing her sward.  
  
The fight continued. Eventually Spike's sward flew to the side. She was about to decapitate him when he said something smiling.  
  
"I'll tell your friends Hi Slayer," Spike smirked.  
  
Buffy decapitated Spike then he turned to dust. She dropped the sward and stared at the dust slowly backing away.  
  
Buffy and Dawn both shot up as the same time accidentally hitting heads.  
  
"Ouch!!!!" They both yelled putting a hand to their heads.  
  
"Damn," Buffy muttered. "I'm never getting to sleep."  
  
"Tell me about it," Dawn said.  
  
"Okay we need to think of happy things," buffy said.  
  
"Uuicorns, Rainbows, Frogs, Puppies, Bunnies-" Dawn started then Buffy started laughing. "Wha?"  
  
"Unicorns in the forest over there. Rainbow yesterday. Willow's had a fear of Frogs. Puppies remind me of Oz. Anya and her bunny song," Buffy said cracking up with Dawn at the last one.  
  
"BUNNIES! Bunnies it must be bunnies!" Dawn sang.  
  
"Or maybe midgets," They both sang.  
  
Then they let out big yawns.  
  
"Good dreams are welcome here tonight," Dawn laid looking up.  
  
*****  
  
They didn't come to Breakfast, lunch, or dinner on Sunday either. On Monday they were both just talking in the DADA class which Dawn had first. They were sitting on the edge of the stage in the front laughing when McGonagall walked in. The two didn't notice her.  
  
"Her biggest fear is what she kept summoning. God I felt bad for Giles. I think she called them little fluffers," Dawn laughed.  
  
"Well at least you weren't fighting vamps and that shark dude with a guy supposedly called Randy Giles," Buffy joked.  
  
"Whatever Joan," Dawn smirked.  
  
"Whatever Umad," Buffy smirked back.  
  
They glared at eachother playfully. McGonagall cleared her throat at the doorway and they whipped their heads to face her.  
  
"Uhh. We can explain," Dawn said.  
  
"You two alright today? You slept through the weekend," McGongall said.  
  
"We're fine," Buffy said.  
  
McGonagall started to walk out. The argument started again.  
  
"Anne," Dawn said.  
  
"Marie," Buffy said.  
  
"Quitter," Dawn muttered.  
  
"Whiner."  
  
"Cradle-Snatcher."  
  
"Dead-boy lover."  
  
"HEY! You wen't out with a Vamp too!" Buffy said.  
  
"Whatever Bailer."  
  
"Freak."  
  
"Slayer."  
  
"Key."  
  
Harry and Co walked in.  
  
"Delinquent," Buffy said.  
  
"Bad seed."  
  
"Thief."  
  
"High school Burner."  
  
"Should we leave you two alone?" Hermione asked.  
  
They jumped again.  
  
"God. Second time we got caught," Dawn muttered.  
  
"Chicken," Buffy muttered standing.  
  
"Run Away," Dawn muttered back.  
  
They started laughing.  
  
"You insult eachother then you laugh? And I though my family was wacko," Ron said sitting.  
  
"Well when you got a slayer as a sister who is dating a vampire who she has killed before I don't think you're life can get very nornal Ron," Dawn smirked.  
  
"Or when you have an annoying Key as a sister," Buffy whispered in her sister's ear.  
  
Dawn hit Buffy in the arm.  
  
"And to think. I died for you. Pft," Buffy said sitting.  
  
"Hey!" Dawn said offended.  
  
A few more students walked in. Then Mini-Spike walked in.  
  
"You shrunk Spike? Honestly Buffy," Dawn said.  
  
"Dawn that's not Spike or else he would be dust. Well he is dust now, but that's besides the point. His Name's Draco," Buffy said.  
  
"Dragon. Hmmm," Dawn said then walked over to her sister and whispered, "Doesn't it bother you? He looks just like him. I know it bother's me."  
  
"I'll live with it," Buffy whispered back.  
  
"You sure?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Don't worry `bout me," Buffy said then looked around the class as the bell rang to get to class. She tunred to everyone and Dawn took her seat. "Alrighty. Turn to the next chapter which is......"  
  
Buffy opened her book and it opened to the Order of Aurelius.  
  
"Oh great," Dawn said aloud. "Peachy fraking keen."  
  
"Dawnie," Buffy said looking at her sister.  
  
"Sorry, but-" Dawn started.  
  
"I know," Buffy said. "Alright who can tell me one vampire in the order of aurelius?"  
  
Three people raised their hands. Dawn then raised her hand half-heartedly.  
  
"Sp-Draco," Buffy said almost calling him Spike.  
  
Dawn let out a snort at that but got quiet after she got a look from Buffy.  
  
"William the Bloody," Draco said.  
  
Buffy smiled at how she knew Dawn would react to this one. "Why was he called William the Bloody, Draco?"  
  
"Cos he would write bloody awful poetry," Draco smirked.  
  
Dawn fell out of her chair laughing getting the attention of the whole class.  
  
"Spike-poetry-big bad-HA!" Dawn said between laughs making Buffy and some of the class laugh also.  
  
"Okay. My sister here actually knew William hence her reaction," Buffy said with a laugh. "10 points to slytherin. Now who is another member? Dawnie?"  
  
"Um," Dawn said getting back in her chair. "Which one....... Dru."  
  
"Dru?" Everyone asked.  
  
"Drusilla. Crazy, nutcase, gets visions, drove her insane," Buffy said. "Who else?"  
  
No one had their hands up, except Dawn.  
  
"Come on anyone. Alright Dawn."  
  
"Angel or at least when he's Angelus, who was the childe of Darla who was the childe of the master," Dawn said.  
  
"Right. Hermione?" Buffy asked Hermione who had her hand raised.  
  
"Isn't there a prophecy that predicts the Master's rising and the Slayer's death?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yep. Been there, done that," Buffy said.  
  
"You died?" A slytherin asked.  
  
"Right. Didn't give you the whole Slayer info huh?" Buffy asked.  
  
Everyone nodded.  
  
"Okay later on tonight come in here after dinner. I'll tell you everthing alright?" Buffy said.  
  
*****  
  
"Everything classifies as what?" Dawn asked after class.  
  
"Not everything obviously. It would take years to get through my story. Besides if they found out a few things Angel will be dust in the wind tomorrow," Buffy said.  
  
"So what are you going to tell them?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Died twice, Giles, Will, Xan, Anya, whe whole shabang," Buffy said sitting on a desk.  
  
*****  
  
The whole story telling thing went good, well the students liked it a lot. Even Dumbledore and McGonagall showed up.  
  
***** 


	9. Chapter Nine

"Hey Buffy! Wait up!" Angel yelled and Buffy stopped.  
  
"Hey," Buffy said smiling.  
  
"We have to leave. There's a big bad in LA. Blotted out the sun or something," Angel said.  
  
(Okay this is b4 the whole Beast fiasco.)  
  
"Okay," Buffy said. "You gonna say bye to Dawn?"  
  
"I have to or else she would kill me," Angel joked.  
  
"I would not!" Dawn said from behind them.  
  
They all laughed. Dawn hugged Angel.  
  
"See ya dead boy," Dawn smirked.  
  
*****  
  
After Dinner...........  
  
Dawn and Buffy were the first ones to leave Dinner. They ate quickly and then started to walk out together.  
  
"Please? I've done it before," Dawn said.  
  
"Dawn the last time you were fighting vamps with me you got yourself killed," Buffy said pausing to look at her sister.  
  
"So you died twice," Dawn said. "One might I add when you were fighting a vamp."  
  
"Okay so we're even. My answer sticks."  
  
"Buffy," Dawn whined.  
  
"Okay fine. Come on let's go get ready," Buffy saighed.  
  
"YES!!!!!" Dawn squealed then walked with her sister to their room.  
  
When they were starting to leave thier room Mystique flew in. Buffy set her crossbow down then read the letter.  
  
"He did WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" Buffy practically screamed.  
  
"Wha?" Dawn asked then her eyes widened at what she read.  
  
Buffy didn't say anything she just started walking towards the Great Hall where Dumbledore was..  
  
"Are you going back to LA?" Dawn asked walking net to her sister.  
  
"Obviously. What I don't get is why the hell they took out his soul in the fucking first place," Buffy said as they turned a corner.  
  
"Okay here's the plan. I go with you, we tell Dumbledorew we're leaving. We go Patrolling. Then we leave tomorrow morning," Dawn said.  
  
"Dawn you can't go. Last time he was loose he made sure to mess with my head. He killed and hurt the people around me. You aren't going," Buffy said  
  
"Okay. We got patrolling then you leave and I'll stay here worrying like hell. Fine with me," Dawn said.  
  
"Dawn don't go there," buffy said.  
  
****  
  
Everyone was in the Great Hall eating when they heard an argument from down the hall.  
  
"Why? So you or Angel can die again? Real good plan Buffy," Dawn said.  
  
"Neither of us is going to die for goodness sakes. It's not like Angelus is ending the world again Dawn. They have him locked up," Buffy said.  
  
"Sure they have him locked up, but what's keeping him there. I have faith in Wes but come on. You and your gang couldn't even capture and hold Angelus," Dawn said.  
  
"You weren't even there last time!" Buffy said.  
  
"Right cos I didn't exist then," Dawn said sarcastically.  
  
"We aren't starting that again," Buffy said walking away.  
  
"And yet you killed Angel last time. What's stopping you from dieing this time? Your word? Hell of a lotta good that was when Glory came rolling into town and she landed you 6 feet under?" Dawn asked following her sister.  
  
Their converstion faded out.  
  
"Well they got the yelling part of a family down," Ron smirked.  
  
Dumbledore walked out of the Great Hall and met up with Buffy. Once he was informed he told her that a port key would be available the next day.  
  
*****  
  
Dawn and Buffy were in their room helping Buffy pack. A knock at the door made both of them jump up. Dawn opens the door and Draco's standing there.  
  
"Buffy I need to talk to you," Draco yelled past Dawn.  
  
"That wouldn't be a wise desision right now," Dawn warned him.  
  
"Let him in Dawn," Buffy said zipping up her duffle bag. Draco walked in. "What do ya need Drake?"  
  
"I wanted to show you this," He shows Buffy a letter. "I don't know what to do."  
  
Buffy reads it and nods. "Dawn can you leave us alone for a bit?"  
  
"Sure. Gonna go borrow Harry's potion book," Dawn said then walked out towards the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"Okay Drake I'm gonna need you to come clean if you want me to help you. Do you or do you not want to do what you dad wants?"  
  
Draco sat on Dawn's bed. "I don't want to take the Dark Mark, but if I don't I can't go back to the house and I'm never gonna get left alone, not to mention that almost all the Slytherins have Death Eaters as Parents."  
  
"So you don't want to take it?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Okay. Now I can help you. When does he want you to take it?" Buffy asked sitting across from Draco.  
  
"Christmas break," Draco answered.  
  
"2 weeks. Alright Drake I have to go to LA for awhile. If I know I'll be gone for more than a week I'll owl you. I think you might wanna talk to Dumbledore about his."  
  
"I can't!" Draco said jumping up. "Not yet."  
  
"Okay. If you need anything I'm gonna tell you to talk to Dawn about it. She knows what you're going through practically. Even though you think Mudbloods are lower than you," Buffy said looking at him. "It will help You I promise."  
  
*****  
  
"We should tell Buffy, Wes. She is the one who would take him out," Fred said.  
  
"Don't you think I know that?" Wesley said. "Last time it was bad enough. He can fill her head with all types of things now."  
  
"Well if I found out my Husband-to-be went all evil and my ex-watcher didn't tell me I'd be-" Cordelia started.  
  
"A little pissed," Buffy said and everyone looked at her. "Don't you think?"  
  
Everyone looked at Wesley.  
  
***** 


	10. Chapter Ten

Wesley and Buffy are the only ones left in the office. They're shooting death glares at eachother.  
  
"What the hell were you thinking Wes?! It's Angelus for God's sakes. How stupid are you if you didn't think he would excape?!" Buffy yelled.  
  
"We had now way of knowing that someone was going to break into the safe Buffy," Wesley said calmly.  
  
"Obviously! Now Angelus is rampaging around with out a sun to even hold him back. He could just keep feeding and feeding. Why the hell didn't you tell me he got loose?!"  
  
"It was for you're own-"  
  
"Don't give me that 'its for your own good' shit Wes! You aren't my watcher anymore! You don't know shit about me! Now I have to leave my job and fix your mistakes."  
  
"Don't you think I know that?!" Wesley yelled pounding his had on the desk cracking it and making Buffy jump a little bit. "He knows all this shit about you now! You need a clear head not one that filled with-"  
  
"Shut up!" Buffy screamed. "I don't need you hiding things from me now Wes! I've grown up since you last saw me. I can take care of myself!"  
  
Gunn walks in. "Uh, I just came in here to make sure you two aren't killing eachother."  
  
Buffy just looked at Wes. She scoffed then grabbed her bag and walked out and over to Cordy.  
  
"Great. Good going Wes. Piss off the only person who can get Angel back," Gunn said.  
  
"Come on Buffy. I'll take you to your room," Connor said.  
  
*****  
  
Buffy was asleep when Connor burst into her room.  
  
"Angelus made an appeareance," Connor said and Buffy sped downstairs.  
  
Wesley tossed her a crossbow and they ran out. They walked over to a warehouse.  
  
"Do you know where you're going?" Wesley asked.  
  
"Not really," Buffy said. "Something will turn up. Bodies, destruction," They turned a corner.  
  
"Carpet."  
  
They see a carpet square handing that says 'Welcome Buffster!'  
  
"So much for suprise," Wesley said.  
  
"I go high you go low," Buffy said jumping on the roof.  
  
Buffy jumps into the warehouse and looks around the darkened area.  
  
"Hey Lover. Nice to see you again," Angelus's distant voice says.  
  
"Come out and give me a kiss then Angie," Buffy said.  
  
She walked down a ladder.  
  
"Warmer," Angelus's voice said.  
  
She turned around some boxes.  
  
"Smoking hot," Angelus said from behind her. "Honey! Look what I brought home for dinner!"  
  
The beast walked out and Buffy looked at him.  
  
"What is this?" The beast asked.  
  
"A slayer," Angelus answered.  
  
Buffy tried to shoot the beast with an arrow but it bounced off his thick skin. She tried to punch him, but he grabbed her throat.  
  
"Thought you would enjoy a threesome Buff," Angelus smirked.  
  
"Sure," Buffy said punching Angelus and wrestling free of the Beast.  
  
Buffy punches the beast everywhere she can think of but it doesn't even phase him. The beast  
  
punches her sending her into a pile of crates.  
  
"That's gonna sting in the morning," Angelus smirked.  
  
Buffy and The Beast continued to fight then the Beast got the upper hand. Buffy is bleeding and moving slower. The Beast kicks her to the ground then steps on her as she tries to get up. The beast grabs Buffy to face him. He lifts her then body slams her to the ground.  
  
"Better get up," Angelus warns then the Beast kicks her across the room. "Somebody should stop this."  
  
Buffy tries to Crawl away as the Beast walks up to her.  
  
"This is all you are? I had heard the slayer possessed great strength, but there's no real power here. My master's power is beyond all limits, beyond your petty imagining. You are weak. You're nothing. You could not even Defeat me," The beast said looking down at Buffy.  
  
"Ain't that the truth? I mean look at this guy. Pretty much the only thing that could kill him is himself. Or a piece of himself," Angelus said stabbing the beast in the back with the knife he had used to kill Lilah.  
  
The beast bursts into a light making the sun reappear.  
  
*****  
  
Wesley who had killed the vampires outside saw the sun.  
  
"Buffy," he muttered.  
  
*****  
  
"Aw, crap! You mean, killing the Beast really does bring back the sun? I thought that was Angel's retarded fantasy. Aah! Oh, well, what're you gonna do? Take the bad with the good, I always say. Anyway, I just wanted Beastie boy here to soften you up. I like my meat nice and tender."  
  
Buffy stands and swings a heavy hook and chain toward Angelus, but it goes right by him as he dodges it easily.  
  
"Ooh, swing and a miss, slugger. Sorry, but-" the hook and chain break through a dirty window to allow sunlight into the room; Buffy's sitting in the sunlight; Angelus ducks for cover. "God! OK. Well, I gotta give you props. Nice move, really. I guess we'll just have to take a rain check on that whole eviscerating you thing. Just you and me, now, Buff. Catch you later."  
  
*****  
  
Back at Hogwarts.............  
  
Draco sat in awe at Dawn's story. He had shared his life with Dawn in return for her's like Buffy had suggested.  
  
"Wow," Draco said."I'd say we're even eh?"  
  
They both nodded at eachother.  
  
*****  
  
Welsey and Buffy walked into his apartment.  
  
"Sit over here," Wesley said closing the door behind them.  
  
Buffy just stands, a bit of blood dripping from her. Wesley walks over and brushes some hair out of Buffy's face as he puts an Ice pack on he Jaw.  
  
"Hold it for a second. I'm going to get some bandages," Wesley said starting to walk out.  
  
"It's okay. I just need to take a shower," Buffy said.  
  
"You sure you're okay?" Wesley asked.  
  
"Fine," Buffy said.  
  
*****  
  
10 minutes later Buffy came out of the shower with clean clothes on. They head towards the hotel.  
  
"We track him, we find him, we-" Buffy started.  
  
Angelus walks out the front doors and says," Get your asses kicked? I dunno Wild guess."  
  
Buffy kicks Angelus and they start to fight. Wesley aims a dart gun at Angelus but he pushed Buffy into Wes knocking the gun away. Angelus grabs the now unarmed Wesley by the throat.  
  
"Sucky Spell huh? Think it would go at least to the sidewalk," Angelus smriekd.  
  
"Let him Go. It's between you and me," Buffy said.  
  
"It's never between you and me, Buff. Wes'll always be in the middle," Angelus said.  
  
Buffy looks at Angelus then Wesley.  
  
"That's right. Do the math Buff. Can you get to me before I snap his neck? Are you stil that fast with your cripple leg? Wes is dying To find out, aren't you Wes?"  
  
"Do it," Wesley said.  
  
"That's it Buff. Do it. Take your shot, and save the world. Come on What're you waiting for? It's all about choices lover. The ones we make and the ones we don't. And the Consequences, ah, they're always fun," Angelus grabs Wesley's neck tighter." Don't worry about good old Wes. What's one more body to us Lover? Come on where's my little killer?"  
  
Gunn runs out into the garden and thows a gun to Buffy. Angelus lets go of Wes and Buffy shoots after him but misses.  
  
"Go!" Wesley yells.  
  
Gunn Looks down the street. "He's gone."  
  
*****  
  
Lorne's sleeping on the couch from getting hit by Fred's dart. Buffy, Wesley, are in the lobby, and Fred and Gunn are talking behind the front desk. Wesley stands and Cocks a gun.  
  
"What are you doing with that?" Buffy asks.  
  
"Changing the game," Wesley said.  
  
"I thought we weren't going for the kill? Hello my husband's also in him," Buffy said.  
  
"We aren't going for the kill, but if we get the chance I want to slow him down Long enough to tranq him."  
  
"By Blowing his legs off?!" Fred asked as she and Gunn walked up..  
  
"You want some help with that?" Gunn asked.  
  
"I need you two watch the hotel," Wesley said.  
  
*****  
  
"Let's start with a perimeter sweep. If he's still in the area-" Buffy started.  
  
"You'll let him escape again?" Wesley asked.  
  
"This is coming from boy hostage," Buffy said.  
  
"Angelus was right. You should have gone for him Buffy," Wesley said.  
  
"He woud have killed you," Buffy said.  
  
"And how many will he have the chance to murder now because you let that make a difference? Angelus is an animal and you know it. The only way to beat him is to be as visious as he is."  
  
***** 


	11. Chapter Eleven

Buffy and Wesley walked into a room that was underconstruction after recieving a tip.  
  
"Okay so if he got the fake hoodoo from this guy, why would he hang around?" Buffy asked.  
  
"He wouldn't, but maybe this Maury guy can help us find where Angelus is hiding."  
  
They find Maury dead.  
  
"No....but I can," Angelus said and they look at him.  
  
"Little Birdie in my head told me you'd be here," Angelus said talking about the beastmaster's voice that talks to him in his head.  
  
Buffy shoots at Angelus but misses. Angelus kicks her in the stomach, and she goes flying back into a column. Wesley cocks the shotgun and fires a round but misses. He continues until Angelus sends him over a railing 20 feet down. He picks up the gun.  
  
"Uh-oh. Vampire with a gun," Angelus smirks.  
  
Buffy runs as Angelus shoots at her.  
  
"I can see why he likes this thing," Angelus said.  
  
Buffy falls down a staircase and Anelus follows. He points the gun in Buffy's face.  
  
"You really have gone soft now haven't you? I mean after you almost got killed by Spike. HA! It was Spike come on. He was able to get neutered by people who weren't even nearly as strong as you and he kicked your butt. Do you still wanna die Buff?"  
  
"No," Buffy said softly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"No."  
  
"I can't hear you."  
  
"NO!" Buffy yeled.  
  
Angelus cocked the gun. "Too bad cos you're gonna." He cocks the gun again until its empty. "But not like this."  
  
Buffy kicks the shotgun from Angelus, then kicks at his feet. He jumps and then she gets up and they start fighting. Buffy kicks Angelus and then he knocks her to the ground. Angelus kicks Buffy again and again, rolling her across the floor.  
  
"Up never used to bleed this easy," Angelus said noticing how Buffy wasn't fighting back.  
  
"Screw you," Buffy said getting on her hand and knees.  
  
"Hey Buddy! How's it going in there?" Angelus calls over to where Wes is and He doesn't answer. "Good ol' Wes. Alwyas making a bad situation worse. I mean look how you turned out. I guess he really didn't have much to work with."  
  
"Save the head trip. I knew you wold try and get in my head, I have just what I need to Scratch you out," Buffy smirked then coughed.  
  
Buffy hurled a knife at Angelus and it hits him in the chest. She gets up takes the knife out and engages him in a sward fight. She turns and finds he's not there after he sends her to the ground.  
  
"That hurt. I kinda liked it," Angelus said gabbing Buffy and Vamping out. "You'll know what I mean."  
  
He bites into Buffy.  
  
**********  
  
Fred is researching at the Front desk when Gunn comes in through the front door carrying a passed-out Angelus.  
  
"Connor!" Gunn yelled.  
  
Fred sees what Gunn's doing," Oh, my God! Angelus."  
  
Gunn started carrying Angelus down the stairs. "Pick up your tranq gun. I don't know how much time we have. Connor!"  
  
"What happened?" Fred asked.  
  
"Wes called, I went," Gunn said.  
  
"Where is he? Where's Buffy?" Fred asked.  
  
Lorne walked into the lobby, "Well, what is all the--Aah! Angelus! He's in the hotel."  
  
Gunn looked to Fred, "Gimme steel shackles. "  
  
"Oh, uh, but maybe we're already aware of that," Lorne said.  
  
"All I had was rope in the truck," Gunn said.  
  
"What's going on?" Connor asked from the balcony.  
  
Gunn called to Connor, "Get down here now. Leg irons too."  
  
Connor hustles down the stairs, "She found him."  
  
Lorne looked around, "Wesley and Buffy. Where are they?  
  
"Get him downstairs," Wesley said.  
  
"What happened to Buffy?" Connor asked.  
  
"She captured Angelus," Wesley said walking in with an unconsious Buffy in his hands.  
  
"God, what did he do to her?" Fred asked quietly.  
  
"Gunn?" Wesley asked.  
  
"We got it," Gunn said.  
  
"She looks not well," Lorne looks at Buffy.  
  
"She gonna be-" Connor starts.  
  
Gunn looks at Connor, "Wake up, kid. I need you here."  
  
"Help me with her," Wesley said to the two others.  
  
Wesley carried the unconsious Buffy down the hallway into a room. Fred and Lorne are following him. Wesley lays Buffy's limp body on the bed for the second time in a few years. Lorne goes to look at Buffy and he looks in her eyes then sees her arm that is discolored from where she injected a drug into it. Lorne looks at Wesley who is just staring at Buffy. Fred brings a bowl of water and a towel and sits beside Buffy. She removes the bandage at Buffy's neck and see's the bite marks. Fred then starts to clean Buffy's neck. While Fred cleans Buffy's neck, Buffy twitches.  
  
"Scratch you out," Buffy mumbled.  
  
"She's not making any sense," Fred said to Lorne and Wesley.  
  
Lorne goes to Wesley and whisperes," And speaking of sense, have you gone on permanent sabbatical from yours? Tell me you did no shot that girl full of junk and then feed her to Angelus."  
  
"It was Buffy's choice. She knew the risks," Wesley said.  
  
Lorne started tlaking a little louder," She couldn't!" Fred looked at them then he quieted down again. "Wesley I know what that drug does to people. Especially when they supersize the doses to make sure they really get the job done. And you damn well know it too."  
  
Connor walks in and stares at Buffy. Fred, Wesley, and Lorne are sitting near the bed where Buffy's resting.  
  
"What's going to happen to her?" Connor asked.  
  
"Actually, I'd like to start with what exactly was it Wesley?" Fred asked crossing her arms.  
  
"Orpheus," Lorne said.  
  
"Orpheus?" Connor asked.  
  
"Some kind of opiate?" Fred asked.  
  
"Mystical variety. Humans inject it. Vampires feed off the humans. Folks tried to deal it at Caritas. The only people I ever banned from my club," Lorne said.  
  
"So if ordinary humans do this junk, slayers are all super right?" Fred asked.  
  
"That's what makes it so dangerous. Orpheus isn't entirely physical. It's and enchanted drug," Lorne explained.  
  
"Magic. This is what it gets you," Connor mumbled.  
  
"That plus the bitting....The more you take the deeper you sink," Lorne said.  
  
"It leads you down to hell and leaves you there," Wesley said.  
  
***** 


	12. Chapter Twelve

During Dawn, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Draco's transfiguration classes Dumbledore walked in.  
  
"I need to talk to Dawn," Dumbledore said.  
  
McGonagall nodded and Dawn walked out.  
  
"What's wrong?" Dawn asked.  
  
"They caught Angelus," Dumbledore siad.  
  
"I'm feeling a but coming on."  
  
"It's the way they did it. Your sister injected a type of drug into her system and then when Angelus fed off of her it knocked them both out," Dumbledore said.  
  
"He fed off of her?!" Dawn practically yelled.  
  
"You should go back to LA to be by Buffy," Dumbledore siad.  
  
"Why? She's gonna wake up right?" Dawn asked.  
  
Dumbledore stayed silent.  
  
"Right?"  
  
"Dawn-"  
  
"Is my sister goung to wake up or not?"  
  
"Most likely she's going to die within hours," Dumbledore said.  
  
Dawn ran back into the classroom grabbed her stuff then ran to her room leaving Dumbledore there.  
  
"Sorry about that," Dumbledore said shutting the door.  
  
Dumbledore started to walk away but Harry and Draco stopped him.  
  
"What's wrong with Dawn?" They both asked ignoring the other.  
  
"You should get back to your classes," Dumbledore said.  
  
"Come on Harry," Draco said grabbing Harry's arm and leading him to Dawn's room where they said the password and entered finding Dawn packing.  
  
"What's wrong?" Harry asked.  
  
"Buffy," Dawn said then zipped up her bag and threw it over her shoulder.  
  
"You want company? Harry and I can come. I hate the git, but..." Draco said.  
  
"How would you two like to come to the states?" Dawn asked.  
  
*****  
  
The door to where Buffy was burst open. Dawn, Harry, and Draco ran in their cloaks flying behind them. They saw the bruised and cut up Buffy.  
  
"What the hell happened?" Dawn asked Connor.  
  
"She faught the beast then she shot up and Angelus bit her knocking them both out. We have a way to get the soul back in him," Lorne said.  
  
"You agreed to this?!" Dawn screamed at Wesley who was sitting in the corner with a ice pack to his head.  
  
Draco put a hand on Dawn's shoulder to calm her.  
  
"Maybe you should sleep Dawn," Harry said.  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Let's go get you some rooms," Fred said.  
  
*****  
  
A few days later Angel and Buffy were back. Some how Buffy had waken up against all odds.  
  
"Uh. Headache major," Buffy groaned.  
  
"Does it hurt as bad as it looks?" Harry asked.  
  
"Worse," Buffy said sitting up.  
  
"When you coming back to teach? Our next unit is Vampires and Slayers," Draco smirked.  
  
"I'll probably be there in a bit," Buffy said standing.  
  
"You sure about that? You should rest a few days," Dawn said.  
  
"Dawn. Fast healing remember?" Buffy said walking over and grabbing her bag.  
  
*****  
  
By the next day Buffy was looking normal again. Then she returned to teaching. Dawn was going to stay and help Buffy through her lessons that day also.  
  
"You can't kill a god," A slytherin said.  
  
"Oh yeah you can," Dawn said grimasing as she remembered what Giles did for them.  
  
"Trust me it can be done," Buffy said. "Harry?"  
  
"Isn't it true that a Hell-God was here about 3 years ago? It was in the daily prophet," Harry said.  
  
"Yeah. Glory or Glorificus," Buffy said.  
  
"Evil bitch too," Dawn said then saw Buffy's glare. "Sorry."  
  
"Why was she here?" A Gryffindor in the back asked.  
  
"Okay she was kicked out of her demension and was looking for a way back. She found it," Buffy said.  
  
"What was it?" Hermione asked.  
  
"A key," Dawn answered. "A green ball of energy used to open portals to different demenstions."  
  
"How would you get it to work?" Ron asked.  
  
"Okay get comfy," Buffy said as she sat next to her sister. "There were these monks who had the key. They made the Key human, and sent it to me. In the form of a sister."  
  
Everyone looked at Dawn.  
  
"Yep you got a key in the room," Dawn said.  
  
"Since I was the Slayer they thought I would protect her. That is until Glory came. She nabbed Dawn and started the ritual to open the portal. The way to open it is to start the blood flow. When the blood stops the portal closes."  
  
Harry remembered that dream he had and hadn't told anyone of about Buffy jumping into the portal.  
  
"What did you do?" Hermione asked.  
  
"You jumped into the portal to close it instead of Dawn," Harry said.  
  
"Making it the second time she's died," Dawn said.  
  
The bell rang. Harry stayed after and Buffy and Dawn looked at him.  
  
"How did you know?" Dawn asked.  
  
"I had a dream of it happening and I didn't tell you Buffy cos you had enough goin' on," Harry said.  
  
"Any other dreams?" Buffy asked.  
  
"None."  
  
***** 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Everyone was at dinner when all of a sudden Buffy's spider sense went on haywire. She looked at Dawn who nodded. Buffy and Dawn both stood and walked over to a window.  
  
"We got company," Buffy said.  
  
A few professors walked over and saw the deatheaters outside of the Hogwarts gates.  
  
"Everyone to your common room. Now!" Dumbeldore said.  
  
Everyone started running out.  
  
"Dawn. Draco. Come with me," Buffy said walking out they walked into her room. "Drake your dad might be here so I want you and Dawn to stay in this room. Dawn get a few weapons in case. If I find out you left you are so grounded," Buffy said to Dawn.  
  
Dawn just walked over and grabbed a crossbow.  
  
*****  
  
Everyone was hurling curses and dodging swards until the fight froze as Voldemort walked in.  
  
"Where's the key, slayer?" Voldemort hissed.  
  
"God what is it the dark sneery evil guys in England. Shesh," Buffy said rolling her eyes.  
  
"Where is she?" Voldemort asked again.  
  
"Non-existant. The key got destroyed the last time some evil jerk used it. Sorry your late, try again maybe never," Buffy smirked.  
  
It was a lie but he didn't know that. The fight raged on. Dawn and Draco watched this from Buffy's room. Dawn couldn't read lips, but the words coming from Moldy's mouth she knew by heart. She paled.  
  
"Dawn?" Draco asked.  
  
"He's after me," Dawn said.  
  
"Voldemot?" Draco asked.  
  
"Last time it happened it was Glory. Now it's him," Dawn said.  
  
"I won't let it happen," Draco said.  
  
Dawn looked up getting an idea. She walked over and grabbed the crossbow. She had Draco put a charm on it and then aimed directly at Voldemort who was talking to Buffy as they fought. Dawn released the bow. With the charm it hit Voldemort right in the heart.  
  
"OH YEAH!!!!! BOOOOOOOOO YAAAAAAAA!!!!!" Dawn yelled doing a little Snoopy Dance of her own.  
  
"Go Dawnie," Buffy said hearing her sister.  
  
The deatheaters fled once they saw that their leader had died. All was left were a few bodies. Buffy walked up to the dark lord and looked at him. She then turned to the Staff.  
  
"This is the guy you wizard peeps feared to even say his name? Puh-lease. My sister's scarier than him," Buffy said.  
  
"And I killed him. Yea me," Dawn said walking up.  
  
Dawn gave Buffy a look that said 'we'll talk later'. Buffy nodded.  
  
"Yep. Definately a scooby now," Buffy said.  
  
"At least this time I didn't miss the heart," Dawn said rolling her eyes.  
  
The two sisters started walking back to the castle as the Staff looked after them.  
  
"We should have taken Anya's advice on charging people for saving them," Dawn said.  
  
"Why?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Cos we've saved the world so many times we would live in a mansion," Dawn said.  
  
"Either that or we would finally have enough money to pay for the damages that happen whenever you fight a vampire," Buffy smirked still walking.  
  
Dawn paused in her walking. "HEY! That so wasn't me! It was Xander and you know it! Besides you think he can handle that Axe without bopping a few things?!"  
  
"Sure it was Xander, Dawn. Sure it was," Buffy laughed as she kept on walking.  
  
***** 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

The cheering in the Great Hall when they continued their dinner lasted for 20 minutes. Dawn and Buffy were in their room, which was on the other side of the school, eating and they could hear it.  
  
"I don't get the big deal. Hello he's easy to kill. We've killed more baddies without a thank you and now we kill this weakling and, big hello, celebrations all over," Dawn said.  
  
"Well you know the story about how he was ruling the evilness for awhile Dawnie," Buffy said picking at a roll.  
  
"So was Angelus. You knocked him down twice but celebration? I think not," Dawn said.  
  
"Well what can you say? Us scoobs live just to do what we do," Buffy said.  
  
"We look pretty good for corpses huh?" Dawn smirked.  
  
Buffy threw a pillow at Dawn who threw one back starting the great Summers pillow fight. Then Harry and Draco walked in. A pillow hit Harry. He and Draco looked at each other and then they joined in the fight, boys vs girls.  
  
*****  
  
"Ding dong the snake man is dead," Dawn said as she waited for Buffy to get out of the bathroom so they could head to breakfast.  
  
"I shot him in the heart not the head," Dawn kept singing.  
  
Buffy came out smirking.  
  
"And after my sis gave him a big pound," Dawn kept singing as they walked down the hallway. "He's 6 feet in the ground."  
  
Buffy started laughing. Dawn started giggling.  
  
"I thought it was Ding Dong Barney's dead. I shot him in the head. What happened to the body? I flushed it down the potty. Around around it goes. Around and round it goes," Buffy said.  
  
"It is. This is the wizards version," Dawn joked as they enetered the hall.  
  
"Needs work," Buffy said.  
  
"I'll get you when it's finished," Dawn smirked.  
  
"Too bad Xan's not here. He probably had one already made up," Buffy smirked then went to the head table.  
  
"Probably," Dawn said sitting next to Harry and Hermione.  
  
Mail owls flew in and one landed in front of Buffy from Angel. Buffy rolled her eyes as she read the letter.  
  
"Peachy," Buffy mumbled before getting up and walking out.  
  
"Be back guys," Dawn told her friends then walked out after her sister. Buffy was storming back to their room.  
  
"Buffy! Wait!" Dawn yelled and her sister stopped.  
  
Buffy just showed her the letter and started walking again.  
  
"Son of a bi-" Dawn started.  
  
"Surely you won't finish that sentence Miss Summers," Snape said from behind.  
  
"Go stick your wand up your ass," Dawn said then walked after her sister.  
  
*****  
  
"You did what?!" Buffy asked later on that night.  
  
"Well considering the fact that Cordelia is now in a coma after total possesion I wasn't in the best mood. Besides you tell him worse," Dawn said.  
  
"I'm a Professor. You're a student. I can do anything to Sevvey if I wanna," Buffy said then saw the evil grin on Dawn's face. "Oh no."  
  
"Just listen to this proposal to get him back for all the sneers and glares," Dawn said then started whispering.  
  
Once Dawn was finished Buffy had a wicked grin on her face.  
  
"You are so evil...I love it."  
  
*****  
  
The next day when Snapey sat down at the head table the hall grew silent. Buffy had washed his hair against his will. Long Story short, she carried him like a sack of potatoes into the prefects bathrooms, and the rest you can guess.  
  
"They'll like your hair soon enough Sev. Just give them enough time to adjust," Buffy smirked.  
  
Dawn let out a snort.  
  
This is way better.  
  
Harry then followed suit and the rest of the hall joined.  
  
***** 


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Mystique flew into Buffy's classroom during Harry's class that day.  
  
"Uh oh," Buffy said and the class looked up from their books they were reading.  
  
"Buffy?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Sorry. Keep reading. It's nothing," Buffy lied.  
  
Everyone did except Dawn.  
  
"I know that face, Buffy. You're lying," Dawn said.  
  
Everyone looked up again.  
  
"What face?" Buffy asked putting her hands on her hips.  
  
Everyone in the school was used to the two's bantering by now and they thought it was quite funny sometimes.  
  
"The one you would give mom when you lied to her about being out with Xan and Will but you were partolling or out with Angel," Dawn said mimiking her sister's posture.  
  
"And I thought my family was bad," Ron said.  
  
Dawn was glaring at her sister who was about to burst out laughing.  
  
"I bet if you showed that one to Snapey then his scowl would look like if Xander was trying to imitate Spike's Scowl after he got that chip in his head," Buffy said giggling.  
  
The class cracked up.  
  
"You are so lucky Giles isn't here or else he would be clicking his tounge at you," Dawn joked through narrowed eyes.  
  
Buffy laughed and everyone looked at the two.  
  
"My watcher was Giles and everytime he was mad he looked calm, except for the fact he made this clucking sound with his tounge," Buffy said missing her watcher.  
  
The class laughed even more.  
  
"And Willow had to point it out to him. We could have annoyed him even more with us laughing at something he didn't know about," Dawn said.  
  
"Buffy, If you don't mind can you tell us about your friends that you all are talking about?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Sure..... How many of you have seen the cartoon Scooby-Doo?" Buffy asked.  
  
Almost everyone except for a few slytherins raised their hands.  
  
"Okay ask around those who don't. We were known as the Scoobies by Xander. He was the Shaggy and Scooby of the group since all he could think about was food most of the time. He was our comic relief during apocolypses. We wouldn't have made it all these years without him. Willow was the research girl like Velma. She was a wicca witch and she closed the hellmouth upon several occcasions and gave Angel back his soul." A few gasps made Dawn and Buffy giggle. "Giles was also research dude, but he was like the father none of us had. Plus he was the bringer of bad news. It comes with the whole watcher gig as you all can tell when you meet Wesley and really talk to him." Dawn snorted. "Anya used to be a Vengance Demon, but her stone thingie got crushed so she became human and then she dated Xander. Tara was Willow's Grilfriend, yes Girlfriend for all you boys," A few laughs. "Also was also a wicca witch. Cordy was a part of our group in high-school then she moved to LA. Oz was a werewolf." More gasps. "He was really sweet though. Awesome guitarist. Angel was...well let's not go there. Spike was evil at first, then he got kidnapped by this government branch called the Initiative and had a chip put in his head that wouldn't let him hurt humans, until he obviously got it taken out."  
  
"Faith. You can't forget Faith," Dawn said.  
  
"Oh yes Faith. The Rogue Slayer. If you see her. Run," Buffy said and the class laughed.  
  
A knock at the door alerted them. Snape walked in and leaned against the wall.  
  
"I was wondering where my 4th hour class went. You are aware that last hour ended 10 minutes ago?" Snapey asked.  
  
"Well if I was would they still be here? God you are the brilliant one of the bunch aren't you Snapey?" Buffy said rolling her eyes. "We'll finish tomorrow."  
  
Dawn stayed after.  
  
"What was in the letter?" Dawn asked before the next class came in.  
  
"Prophesy. I'm gonna talk to the Head D since Giles and Will were usually the prophesy bunch," Buffy said.  
  
Dawn nodded saddened by the memoires of the lost scoobies.  
  
***** 


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Sorry about the long wait but I have 3 projects due and an essay to write. Not a lotta fun. I'll try to update more soon- Kailie  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Buffy looked over the prophesy again. It was the last hour before dinner and she had just realized what it meant.  
  
"Alright. I need your attention," Buffy said and the class looked up.  
  
She was lucky this was a Gryffindor class.  
  
"You have 5 minutes till class is over. You can go now but I want you to tell Dawn to come to my room right away. Got it?" Buffy asked.  
  
Everyone nodded.  
  
"Okay 10 points to Gryffindor for working well today. You can go," Buffy said walking into her room.  
  
*****  
  
Dawn walked in eating a roll.  
  
"What?" Dawn asked.  
  
"I figured it out," Buffy said.  
  
"Way to go Buff."  
  
"Sit down. You need to hear this and not freak."  
  
Dawn sat and looked at her sister.  
  
"Okay it says:  
  
Doors must open,  
  
the key will return,  
  
on a night of early Topaz  
  
You returned a few days after Halloween which is November. Topaz is November's birthstone thing."  
  
"Only my sister would know the birthstones. God you're turning into Cordy," Dawn said, but Buffy gave her a look.  
  
"The witch who embraced the light,  
  
with the hair of fire,  
  
will return with the heart of the Key and Slayer,  
  
on the night of early Rose Quartz.  
  
Our gang is returning with Will in early January.  
  
Together they will fight,  
  
with the boy who's name is of who lived.  
  
the only child and the one of seven,  
  
shall fight as the boy-who-lived's soul,  
  
and The boy who fights with the side of good while his family is of the darkness.  
  
Together these groups will fight and defeat the rest of the Snake Lord's league.  
  
Drake, Harry, Ron, and Hermione will help us fight Snake Guy's league, AKA Voldy's gang. You getting it?"  
  
"Oh my god. Are they all coming back?" Dawn asked and Buffy nodded. "I need to sit."  
  
"You are sitting Dawnie."  
  
"Yea me," Dawn muttered.  
  
"You were so Willow there. Come on we need to celebrate the return of our friends. At least they can't blame us for ripping them out of heaven cos it's a prophesy," Buffy joked as they walked through the halls.  
  
"Too bad there isn't a bronze here. I could really go clubbing now," Dawn said as they walked into the kitchens to grab some food to eat on their own.  
  
"I know," Buffy said.  
  
Once they had their food they walked into Buffy's classroom and sat on a few desks they pushed together. Dawn jumped up.  
  
"Be right back," Dawn said running into their room to come out with a boom box and Buffy's CD's that she brought.  
  
"Doesn't work here. Already tried," Buffy said.  
  
Dawn muttered a charm and the thing started working.  
  
"Wow," Buffy said.  
  
"Okay. Good Charlotte or All-American Rejects?" Dawn asked.  
  
"GC," Buffy said and Dawn put the cd in.  
  
Bloody Valentine started blasting. Buffy closed the door but it still could be heard, not very much but loud enough, out in the nearby halls.  
  
"Anthem. Need to party," Buffy said .  
  
Dawn turned on the anthem and started head banging. Buffy started laughing. They kept eatingunaware of the invisible audience (*Cough*Dumbledore*cough*) they had. Dawn pulled her sister up.  
  
"Dawn what are you doing?" Buffy asked.  
  
"We missed mischief night so I'm planning a massive evil plan here," Dawn smirked evilly.  
  
"Ooo do tell," Buffy said as they sat and talked again.  
  
Dumbledore held back a chuckle at the two's plans on a prank for a certain potions master.  
  
*****  
  
The next day not only was the potions professor's hair still clean, it was died blue with a charm that only the caster could take off. The worst part. It was ice blue. The hall turned to the two Summers girls who were sitting together at the head table. The looked at each other then took out a brush each and saluted Snapey. There was a silence as Snapey's glare and snarl deepened.  
  
"Come on Snapey! Blue's definitely your color," Buffy said.  
  
"You would fit right in at some Good Charlotte concerts," Dawn said then turned to her sister. "Don't you think."  
  
"I dunno I don't see Snapey as the head banging type."  
  
"Anyone else go to a scary visual place?" Dawn asked.  
  
Buffy and Dawn raised their hands. Then Harry, Ron, and Hermione did. Soon everyone had their hands up.  
  
"See. You could more to the states and fit right in. Ooo maybe he could like you know walk around Sunnydale. His scowl would scare off any vamps or baddies," Dawn said to her sister.  
  
The hall was still silent, but people were holding back laughter at the two Summer's girls. Buffy leaned over to get a better look at Snapey.  
  
"Oh yeah. Snapey with that hair and that scowl. He's pretty much as scary as Glory. Hey maybe he's a cross dresser like Glory was," Buffy said smirking.  
  
"Oh yea Ben in a dress. Hmm. Snapey what size dress do you wear?" Dawn asked.  
  
Harry couldn't help it any more. He fell to the ground, rolling around, laughing.  
  
"DING DING!!! And we have a winner," Buffy said hi-fiving her sis.  
  
The hall broke out in laughter.  
  
"One thing you should know about us Sir Sneer-a-lot," Buffy said.  
  
"You don't mess with Summers girls," Dawn and Buffy smirked together.  
  
"Maybe next time we can paint his nails," Dawn smirked.  
  
The two Weasley twins stood and started clapping for the two girls. Soon a few people followed suit until the whole hall was standing clapping for the girls who stood and bowed.  
  
"Now now," Dumbledore said. "Let's settle down and eat."  
  
"And we thought Xander was bad. Wait till Giles gets a load of us now," Buffy smirked.  
  
"Uh. Giles back in the land of the tweed. God help us all. He's gonna go all brit again," Dawn said.  
  
"All the Americanizing will be undone. Hey but at least the scoobs," Buffy said.  
  
"True," Dawn said then the girls finally ate.  
  
Buffy let out a snort. Dawn looked at her.  
  
"With all of us coming back from the dead maybe we should be called the Ghost Busters soon," Buffy smirked.  
  
"Yeah and then when evil comes we can go Who ya gonna call? Ghost `bustas!" Dawn joked.  
  
"So what are we gonna do for Christmas? Sunny D? LA? Stay here?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Sunny D. I wanna have a Christmas like ol' times," Dawn said.  
  
"K," Buffy said.  
  
*****  
  
Christmas Break arrived.  
  
"Hey Drake! Hey Harry! Come here a sec," Dawn yelled.  
  
The two came over.  
  
"We're going home for Christmas and we were wondering if you might wanna come," Dawn said motioning to her sister.  
  
"Sure!" They both said.  
  
"Get your stuff packed. We'll be leaving in an hour," Buffy said.  
  
*****  
  
On Christmas Day everyone received and traded Presents. Draco was enjoying himself even though he was in a muggle neighborhood. He actually thought muggle technology was interesting. Very quickly Draco was becoming Buffy's adopted little brother since Draco had no parents ever since he started fighting for the side of good. Harry felt the same way, but for different reasons. They returned before January though because of the prophesy.  
  
***** 


	17. Chapter Seventeen

MERRY CHRISMIKKAH!!! from Kailie, Jager, and Prue.  
  
ManiacPlea- I'm making it so that the damage to her leg was made too far in the past so magic/potions can't fix it.  
  
Sorry for the lack of updates but I had a 25 page report due cos my teachers are evil!!!! Like bunnies I guess. hmmm.......the possibilities....  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Another portal appeared like when Dawn came, but this time the Scoobies walked out.  
  
"Buffster!!!!" Xander yelled jumping onto Buffy's back.  
  
"Xan!!" Buffy yelled laughing.  
  
Willow soon bounced over and hugged the two.. They all hugged Buffy then went to Dawn. Giles And Buffy hugged the longest.  
  
"Whoa. Buff, you and Dawnie live in a castle?" Willow asked.  
  
Buffy led the group with Dawn into the School.  
  
"She teaches here," Dawn answered.  
  
"What?" They all asked.  
  
"Defense Against the Dark Arts. Magic School," Buffy said pulling out a Wand. "See."  
  
"Cool," Xander said as he looked at a moving picture.  
  
"Thier gonna love where we eat then huh Buff?" Dawn said.  
  
"A cafeteria?" Xander asked.  
  
They opened the doors to the Great Hall. The group, except Giles, was staring at the ceiling with their jaws open. Buffy and Dawn laughed pulling the group to the one table that was set up since none of the other students were here.  
  
"Who might these people be?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
Buffy introduced everyone to everyone.  
  
"You're work?" Giles asked his slayer pointing to Snapey.  
  
Buffy and Dawn nodded smiling.  
  
"Great. They were bad enough without magic now with it," Giles said rolling his eyes.  
  
"You don't know half of it," Snape muttered.  
  
"Snapey," They both warned.  
  
"Cordy would even be impressed," Willow smirked.  
  
"Or even worse, Queen C might try to give everyone highlights," Xander siad.  
  
"God help us all," Dawn said sarcastically.  
  
"Remember he dated her. Xan still carries resentments," Buffy smirked.  
  
"Do not. I dated Anya remember," Xander said.  
  
"Ah yes Bunny girl. One of Codelia's sheep," Willow said.  
  
"Not to mention the fact she was a vengence demon," Buffy pointed out.  
  
"Can't forget that mummy girl he dated too," Dawn said.  
  
"Okay enough about me. G-Man had no one," Xander said.  
  
"Xander, shut up," Buffy and Giles said.  
  
*****  
  
When the holidays were over everyone returned. An extra table as set up for the Scoobies plus Draco and Harry's group. As a joke a banner with Scooby- Doo's head on it was hanging above the table. Dawn had pointed out earlier at lunch that every table had banners. When some of the students saw it, and everyone who had been told laughed.  
  
"So let me get this straight. You're engaged to Angel?" Xander asked.  
  
"Yep," Buffy said.  
  
"Great. Like we need to see dead boy any more," Xander said.  
  
"Xander," The whole group said.  
  
"Touchy touchy," Draco smirked as he sat down next to Dawn.  
  
During the holidays Dawn and Draco "Hooked up". The group chuckled and the food appeared.  
  
"So G-Man who's the big bad?" Xander asked smirking at the watcher.  
  
"This is hell and I'm in it," Giles said.  
  
"We're fighting Snake Guy's followers," Dawn answered for Giles.  
  
"Whom my Sister here killed with one arrow from a crossbow," Buffy said.  
  
"Go Dawnie," Willow said. "Wait Snake guy? There's snakes involved?"  
  
"I sure as hell hope not. If there is, screw that and the world can fight for itself cos I'm taking a long vacation and praying the world doesn't end before I get married," Buffy said.  
  
Only the Scoobies knew the inside joke.  
  
"Why no snakes?" Draco asked.  
  
"Long story short. When I died and Wills brought me back snakes came out of her mouth," Buffy said.  
  
Hermione and Harry pushed their plates away. Everyone else met a gaze and smiled.  
  
"So what happens? Like after we finish doing our latest apocalypse do we go bye bye again?" Xander asked Buffy.  
  
"You're looking at me? It just said we're gonna kick some evil ass straight to hell. Then were done," Buffy said.  
  
Draco and Ron choked on their food since they heard a teacher cuss.  
  
"Better get use to it guys. Wait till you see the battle face the Summers Girls put on," Xander said then whistled.  
  
"Xander," The two said throwing food.  
  
"Ya could at least aim for the mouth," Willow said dusting some food off her shirt.  
  
"Sorry," They said.  
  
"Okay so what's the deal with the school thingamabob?" Xander asked.  
  
"Great going Xan. Now I got that bibbity-bobbity-boo song in my head," Dawn complained.  
  
"With the thingamabob word?" Xander asked.  
  
"Yeah cos the thingamabob that does the job is bibbity-bobbity-boo," Willow said a matter of factly.  
  
Buffy laughed.  
  
"You guys are weird," Harry said shaking his head.  
  
"Xander. How was hell?" A voice smirked from behind Xander.  
  
"Nice Dead Boy. Got a great tan. Too bad you couldn't when you weren't there with you being dead and all," Xander smirked.  
  
"Touche," Angel said sitting next to Buffy and kissing her.  
  
"Don't insult him about that Xan cos I feel guilty about sending him to hell still thank you," Buffy said.  
  
Xander put up his hands in surrender while the students looked at each other curiously.  
  
"Where's Connor?" Dawn asked.  
  
"In L.A. Keeping an eye on things," Angel said.  
  
"Still see that Wes can take care of things the same," Willow smirked.  
  
"How is Wesley?" Giles asked.  
  
"Non Stuffy and he has a sense of humor," Buffy said.  
  
"Get out!" Willow and Xander said.  
  
"On the receiving end," Buffy said.  
  
"Since when?" Xander asked.  
  
"Cordy said for a few years but it was freaky. When you see him you'll think: morbid much?" Buffy said.  
  
"OOO Uber-creepy," Xander joked.  
  
"Zip it Shaggy," Dawn said.  
  
"Zip is Scrappy," Xander said.  
  
"Hey!" Dawn said. "I am not a midget."  
  
"And I'm confused," Draco said.  
  
"Not the only one," Harry said.  
  
"Third," Ron said.  
  
"And Fourth that," Hermione said.  
  
"Oh no you don't," Xander said to Buffy then threw food at her while she and Willow cracked up laughing.  
  
"What did she do now?" The Hogwarts people (Harry, Hermione, Ron, Draco, Dawn) asked as one.  
  
"I brought up his song that Anya told us about," Buffy said.  
  
Dawn cracked up laughing along with Willow.  
  
"Not even close to being as funny as Anya's Bunny song," Buffy said.  
  
More laughter. Everyone in the hall cranked their necks to the laughing group.  
  
"Bunnies are so not evil people! I still to this day know why Anya came up with that Idea," Dawn said.  
  
"I was engaged to her and I still don't know, and before either Willow or Buffy make the comment I know you will make here's my comeback ahead of time," Xander said chucking food at them.  
  
"Alexander Harris!" Both said chucking food back.  
  
Everyone in the hall looked at each other then wondered "Huh?" Then they went back to their food.  
  
"She obviously thought so if Sweet made her sing about it. Did you see her dancing? She bounced for her 'Hoppy legs' line," Willow said.  
  
"Can't forget the twitchy little noses motions with her hands," Giles added and everyone laughed.  
  
"You should have seen my math teacher dancing on desks. He was like 60, ewwwie. And then when Sweet sang to me it was like. HELP ME!!!!" Dawn said.  
  
"His farewell song was good though," Xander said as the group got up to leave.  
  
"Oh yeah. Singing 'See you all in hell' was so challenging," Willow rolled her eyes.  
  
"He wishes. He was so over dressed," Dawn said.  
  
"What kind of respective man does tap anyway?" Xander asked. "It insults his manly-ness."  
  
"And what would you know about that Xander?" Angel smirked and Xander shoved him playfully out the door.  
  
"Hey! Mr. Beady Eyes quit annoying my guy or else you're gonna end up in a hell of a lotta pain from him and you know it," Buffy said as she walked out.  
  
"Whatever Mrs. Peaches," Xander mocked.  
  
"You are dead Alexander LaVelle Harris," Angel and Buffy said taking off after a squealing Xander who sounded very much like a girl.  
  
"Xander you trying to get Killed?!?!?!?!?!?!? You've been in Angel's presence for 2 minutes. Jeeze," Dawn squeaked from the hallway.  
  
"And you think that's a record?" Giles said.  
  
"Sorry about that," Willow said shutting the doors behing them.  
  
The group left leaving the students and staff in the great Hall confused as usual.  
  
"Peaches?" A kid asked aloud and everyone shrugged.  
  
*****  
  
"I still can't believe you live here Buff," Xander said as they walked towards their rooms that were connected by a common room that was dubbed the Scooby Common Room.  
  
"It is nice," Giles said.  
  
"And big," Dawn added.  
  
"Totally," Willow said.  
  
"I practically got lost the first month here," Buffy said.  
  
They walked into the common room and sprawled out on the couches.  
  
"You think everyone in the Great Hall thinks were nuts and is seriously suspicious now?" Xander smiled.  
  
"Buffy. You totally started it when you brought up Anya's song," Willow said.  
  
"I resent that," Buffy said.  
  
Giles chuckled.  
  
"Besides. Xander started it," Buffy added.  
  
"How?" Xander asked.  
  
"You said 'where do we go from here'," Buffy said. "Plus that Mrs. Peaches comment. By the way," Buffy smacked him in the back of the head.  
  
Dawn bursting into a fit of giggles at the memories.  
  
"Well she thought it was funny," Xander pointed out.  
  
"Yeah, but when we all started talking about evil bunnies and Sweet singing and his bad dress sense I think that's where we got the insane looks," Willow said.  
  
"Bunnies," Buffy said letting out a few giggles.  
  
They all started laughing.  
  
***** 


	18. Chapter Eighteen

"How is he in the sun again?" Willow asked as Buffy and Angel hugged goodbye on the front steps of Hogwarts.  
  
"Dumbledore gave him an earring that's charmed," Dawn answered.  
  
"Oh," They all said.  
  
Buffy and Angel walked up.  
  
"Bye dead-boy," Xander said.  
  
"Xander," Angel smirked.  
  
Some noise was heard from inside the building.  
  
"Guess Breakfast is out," Buffy said.  
  
"I gotta go to class. Come visit again soon Angel," Dawn said hugging Angel then running into the building.  
  
*****  
  
"So what's the dealio on the Prophosio, G-Man.....io?" Xander asked getting a glare from Giles and a laugh from Buffy and Dawn.  
  
"Nothing new," Giles said.  
  
The group was eating Lunch in Buffy's classroom altogether.  
  
"So we just kick their asses?" Harry asked expecting to get yelled at by Buffy since she was a professor, but was shocked by her and Dawn's reply.  
  
They were sitting next to each other and they both looked at the other. "New Toy's! Oh Yeah!"  
  
"Toys?" Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Draco asked.  
  
"Weapons," The SunnyD peeps said.  
  
"So we just kill these Snake Guys," Willow said.  
  
"We have to kill humans," Buffy said a little Guilt in her voice.  
  
"Ding Dong the Dark lord is dead. I shot him in the heart not the head," Dawn started chanting making Buffy laugh. "And after my sis gave him a big pound, he's now laying 6 feet in the ground."  
  
"And after the sweet Slayer's little puns, he gonna wish he got none," Xander said making Buffy spit out her drink all over the table as she and Dawn burst out laughing.  
  
Draco had an amused look while the terrible trio had no clue what they were talking about.  
  
"Xander that could be taken SOOO wrong," Dawn said.  
  
"Dawn don't encourage the do-do brain!" Buffy squeaked making a few people laugh.  
  
"Even if it will make him madder, It won't freaking matter, Cos G-Man's still as old as a hatter," Xander said.  
  
A pen hit Xander in the head and everyone looked at Giles who said simply:  
  
"It slipped."  
  
They burst out laughing again.  
  
"So Giles can we kill or no? If they're shooting death curses at us we need to get them back," Willow said.  
  
Giles nodded mutely. Buffy jumped up and clapped getting the attention of the group.  
  
"First things first then. I call dibs on the battle axe and the rocket launcher," Buffy said.  
  
"You want me to get another one?" Xander asked.  
  
"It was fun to use, besides take out a number of them at once," Buffy said.  
  
"Plus you know her thing about blowing up things," Willow smirked making Buffy stick out her toungue.  
  
"Oh yeah. Our High School and then you blew up the judge," Xander said.  
  
"Plus the school gym at Hemry, now wait, I burned that down," Buffy smirked making the students look at each other like their teacher was a saint for burning down schools.  
  
"Then I get a crossbow and a pair of throwing daggers," Dawn piped up.  
  
"Same as Dawnster," Xander said.  
  
"You guys are the weirdest group of people I know, and that's saying a lot," Ron said.  
  
"Thank ya," Willow, Xander, Dawn, and Buffy replied.  
  
Ron rolled his eyes as the others laughed.  
  
"Buffy if you're going to use a battle axe you gotta train," Girls said looking at his slayer.  
  
"Do I hafta?" Buffy asked getting a look on her face.  
  
"Not the puppy pout face," Giles said.  
  
"Please Giles?" Buffy whined.  
  
"Fine, but you have to patrol at least 3 times a week," Giles said.  
  
"Giles finally succumbed to the Buffy Pouty face? Something I thought I would never see in my life," Willow said.  
  
"Yeah G-Man. You slacking off now?" Xander smirked.  
  
Giles was about to say something, but Buffy and Dawn beat him to it.  
  
"What about you Mr. Slacker of the Universe?" They both said.  
  
"Ow. Thy words hath hurted thee," Xander said.  
  
"You should have stopped at Ow," Buffy and Willow said.  
  
They laughed and Dumbledore walked in.  
  
"That hurt you two," Xander said placing his hands on his heart as if he got stabbed.  
  
"Aww poor Xan. You gonna cry?" Dawn asked smirking.  
  
"Just wait Dawnie. You'll be the one crying in the future," Xander said.  
  
"Is that a threat?" Dawn asked amused.  
  
"Promise," Xander smirked back.  
  
"Well she's got something you don't Xan," Willow said.  
  
"Well we all know that," Xander said getting a roll straight at the face.  
  
"She's got me as a sister just in case your forgot," Buffy smirked as her sister hi-fived her.  
  
"Now you see that's not fair," Xander said.  
  
"Buffy couldn't hurt you if she wanted," Willow said.  
  
"Oh, really?" Dawn and Buffy asked as one.  
  
"Here we go again," Giles said shaking his head as Dumbledore took a seat next to him and the other students there who were eating and watching with an interest.  
  
"Yeah he's like your brother and I don't think you would hurt him Buff," Willow said.  
  
"Someone forgot the whole Pre-Battle Glory butt whooping speech," Buffy sing-songed  
  
"How could we," Xander said with a snort of laughter.  
  
Buffy dived at Xander tackling him to the floor playfully. She sat on top of him.  
  
"Shout uncle Xan," Buffy said.  
  
Xander smirked as he flipped her.  
  
"Hey Xan been watching star trek again?" Dawn smirked as she took a bite of her food.  
  
Buffy flipped him again.  
  
"If I didn't know that he was practically your brother that would get me jealous," A voice said from the doorway.  
  
"Oh Get over yourself Dead boy. She's mine," Xander smirked to the Vampire in the doorway.  
  
"You wish Xan. You can hope and Dream, but that's all you'll get," Buffy said getting up then helping Xander up.  
  
"Once again with the weirdness factor," Ron said.  
  
"That's what I've been saying ever since I met them," Cordy said as she walked in.  
  
"Whatda know. Queen C has returned everyone. Give a round of applause then bow before her," Xander said giving a mock round of claps.  
  
"Get over yourself Harris," Cordy said then took the seat next to Willow.  
  
"Me-ow. Kitten has claws," Xander amused.  
  
"Ex-Couple. Please," Willow said holding her hands up between them since she was stuck sitting next to them both. "Resolve face. Get it, got it, good."  
  
The two kept quiet.  
  
"Nice Wills," Buffy said from Angel's lap.  
  
"Sunnydale all over again and renewed," Angel sighed.  
  
"No. No Sunnydale here. Evil a little, Magic big yes. Everything else we sure as hell hope not," Dawn said.  
  
"What else is there left?" Harry asked since he had visited there.  
  
"A lot," The Sunnydale people said.  
  
"Such as....?" Hermione and Ron asked.  
  
The group looked at each other then blabbed the whole thing one at a time going in a circle.  
  
"Bronze with demons in there-"  
  
"Hell gods-"  
  
"Dracula-"  
  
"Initiative-"  
  
"Evil Mayors-"  
  
"Fairy tales that come to life-"  
  
"Rouge Slayers-" a little shudder from a few.  
  
"Dru-"  
  
"Vengeance demons-"  
  
"Master vampires-"  
  
"Trio of nerds-"  
  
"Invisibility rays-"  
  
"Fake memories-"  
  
"Girlfriend robots-"  
  
"Robot Adam-"  
  
"Singing with Sweet-"  
  
"Bug Substitute teachers-"  
  
"Fake evil Watchers-"  
  
"Ethan Rayne-" Growls  
  
"Parents that try to burn you at the stake-"  
  
"A girl who transfigured herself into a rat, but can't get back to normal-"  
  
"Interdimentional portals-"  
  
"And Even more annoying evil peeps," The group finished at once.  
  
"That was...wow," Draco said.  
  
"That's not even half of them," Xander said.  
  
"Like that evil Indian guy who made you sick and that Buffy turned into a bear on Thanksgiving," Willow said.  
  
"I didn't mean to turn it into a bear people," Buffy said. "I stabbed he was supposed to go all dusty not all Smoky the fire prevention bear on me, and how many times do I have to say I'm sorry?"  
  
"You guys really know how to have a conversation," Dumbledore said with a chuckle.  
  
Some of the people looked over to the back of the room where Dumbledore and Giles sat and grinned sheepishly.  
  
"But it was sweet being invisible," Buffy said smiling.  
  
"For you maybe, but not for us," Xander said.  
  
"You were just jealous probably since you couldn't live your Star Trek dream," Cordy said rolling her eyes.  
  
"Comedy styles of Miss Cordelia Chase everyone," Xander said sarcastically.  
  
"Some things never change," Angel said shaking his head as Cordy and Xander glared at each other.  
  
"$5 says by the end of the day they are in a closet somewhere making out," Buffy whispered to Willow.  
  
"I take your 5 and raise it to 30," Willow whispered back.  
  
"I'm with Willow," Angel and Dawn whispered.  
  
*****  
  
Buffy won money that night and got her pay after the two came walking into the classroom with red cheeks after Dawn had walked in on them.  
  
"I'm going shopping," Buffy said with a smile.  
  
"You are terrible," Giles said shaking his head with a smile.  
  
"Excuse me Giles, but you were in on it also," Willow said.  
  
"OOO she dissed you," Dawn said.  
  
Buffy laughed then they heard a noise that Giles made.  
  
"Don't be mad, Giles. We were just joshin'," Dawn said.  
  
"I'm not mad," Giles said shaking his head.  
  
"Yeah ya are," Dawn, Buffy, and Willow said.  
  
"Always to perspective for your own good," Giles smirked.  
  
"Well if this is him when he's mad then I don't wanna be around when he gets really angry," Ron mused.  
  
"How could you tell he's mad?" Hermione asked.  
  
"He made that cluck-cluck sound with his tongue," Willow and Buffy said smiling.  
  
A cell phone ring filled the air.  
  
"Not me," Dawn and Buffy said.  
  
Giles pulled out his own cell.  
  
"Look at G-Man. Getting with the technology," Xander said. "So have you come to terms with your computer or are you still cussing it out?"  
  
"Oh do shut up," Giles said walking into Buffy's office for private.  
  
After a few minutes Buffy got up.  
  
"I can't resist," Buffy said going over towards the door.  
  
After a few more minutes Dawn looked at Buffy with a thumb up and a thumb down. Buffy gave her a thumb down then walked back over and sat with the group. Before anyone could ask why Giles came out.  
  
"Get with the telling, Giles," Buffy said.  
  
"It was the council-" Giles started.  
  
"The world's going to hell," Xander said throwing his hands up.  
  
"Hello Giles. I quit the council. You can tell them to stick their watcher's handbooks right where they belong," Buffy said.  
  
"Buffy!" Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Dawn said.  
  
"Well I have a right to hate them after what they did. Sure that fat pig Travers tells us 'Glory's a god not a demon. Go kick butt and if you die we'll be cheering'. Come on. He's lucky enough I let him live to see the light of day with what he's done to us all," Buffy said pissed off.  
  
The three students knew not to ask.  
  
"What did they want?" Willow asked.  
  
"They wanted to check up on you for some reason," Giles said.  
  
"Something's fishy," Willow and Buffy said standing.  
  
"We can only wait to find out," Giles said.  
  
"Can't I go talk to them?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Last time you ended up making the receptionist scream and cuss at you Buffy," Giles said.  
  
"Is that a yes?" Buffy asked hopefully.  
  
The students laughed.  
  
"No," Giles said.  
  
"Giles," Buffy whined.  
  
"No Buffy that's final."  
  
"That's not gonna help. I always do the opposite of what you say," Buffy smiled. "Wills get me the number."  
  
"Don't Willow. I don't want the council even more mad at us then they already are," Giles said.  
  
"Why should they be mad when they're the ones who always are doing crap to us? Xander piped up.  
  
"Like what?" Giles asked.  
  
"That circs-a-what's-it that took my strength away," Buffy said.  
  
"That happens to every slayer though," Willow said.  
  
"Most don't even live to 18," Buffy said and Giles gave her a look. "Fine I won't call, Mr. Suck-up of the century."  
  
"Buffy," Giles said.  
  
"And that's my que to leave before I get scolded at," Buffy smiled as she ran out leaving the kids laughing.  
  
***** 


	19. Chapter Nineteen

_Buffy was in an all to familiar room. The room that Faith had been staying in at the _

_time of the Mayor's ascension._

_"Hey B. Long time no see."_

_Buffy turned and saw Faith._

_"Tell me about it," Buffy said. "Got some cryptic message from the higher peeps for me?"_

_"More like a story I heard."_

_"I'm getting comfy," Buffy said sitting on a table._

_"There's this bird-"_

_"Ooh. Big Wiggins. Big Flappy bird. Run like the wind Bull's-eye. Sorry. Continue with _

_the big mighty bird."_

_Faith smirked. "A bird one that sings just once in its life, better than any other _

_anywhere. From the moment it leaves the nest it searches for a thorn tree, never resting _

_until it's found one. Then, singing among the branches it impales itself upon the longest, sharpest spine," Faith continued, her smile turning sad as she let her eyes fall to her hands, resting in her lap. "Everything in the world pauses to just listen to this bird sing for that one moment."_

_"What's the point Faith?" Buffy asked raising an eyebrow._

_"Things die B......Takes time, but things die," Faith said._

_"Who's dying? Me? I am not......Wait the council...... Faith what's wrong?" Buffy asked _

_standing and walking over to her sister slayer._

_"Something big is happening and you know it B. They need a warrior to fight the other _

_battles."_

_Buffy's eyes widened. "They're gonna kill you to call another slayer."_

_"I gotta go B. See you soon.....I hope."_

Buffy woke up in her bed and she looked around before screaming, "GILES!!!!!!!!!!!"

Buffy was pacing the room while the Scoobies sat.

"Why would they need another Slayer?" Willow asked.

"I'm here instead of on a Hellmouth," Buffy said.

"But you're fighting evil," Dawn said.

"I got to help Faith," Buffy said plopping down onto the couch.

"Un excuse me. We're gonna help the girl who stole your body, almost killed your husband to be, almost killed us and including me personally, worked next to the evil while working beside us, tortured Wes, killed a human, tried to make Angelus make an appearance, and all that other evil stuff?" Xander asked.

"Yes!" Dawn, Buffy, and Willow answered.

"Alrighty then," Xander said.

"She did all of that to you?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, but she's changed," Buffy said.

Giles and Wesley each raised an eyebrow.

"Aren't watchers supposed to _trust_ the slayer's opinions?" Buffy asked.

Their expressions didn't change.

"There was just something in the way she said it......Just trust me on this one. She turned herself in right? She's changed guys and we need to help her," Buffy said.

"So who's going on this rouge slayer mission?" Xander asked clapping his hands together.

"Me!" Dawn said.

"No," Buffy said.

"Come on Buffy. I haven't seen Faith in forever," Dawn said.

"And there's a reason for that," Willow said.

"Weren't you guys the ones who were just saying she's changed?" Draco asked.

"Faith is different. She may have changed, but she still has that rated R thinking," Buffy said.

"To sum it up. You think Buffy cusses bad. Imaging her 100 times worse," Willow said and everyone (Who didn't know Faith) looked at her skeptically. "No joke." Ron let out a low whistle. "Yep."

_This is going to be great. Meeting up to save the other slayer who tried to kill you and _

_your family and your friends. Hello?!?!? _

_Can't shout, can't cry, the gentleman are coming by..... Where did that come from??? Uh SHOOT ME!!!_

"Buff?" Xander asked and Buffy came out of her thoughts.

"Sorry," Buffy said. "What were you saying?"

"Me, Wills, and you are gonna go to get Faith. That okay?" Xander asked.

"Yeah. Sure," Buffy said.

"Let's go sleep then we'll talk later," Giles said.

_So that's everything, huh? No weapons....No friends....No hope. Take all of that away.....what's left? Uh! God help me!!!!_

Random thoughts were popping into Buffy's head the next morning during her classes. Her classes were doing work from the book so Buffy was sitting at her desk.

_Love isn't brains children. It's blood....Blood screaming inside you till you work it's will._

Buffy groaned out loud and everyone looked up.

"You okay?" Hermione asked.

"I'll be fine," Buffy smiled half heartedly.

The bell rang signaling lunch. Draco, Harry, Ron, and Hermione stayed after.

"You guys can go eat in the Great Hall. I need to talk to Giles today," Buffy said and the kids nodded walking out.

"What do you mean random memories?" Giles asked as Buffy paced.

"Exactly that. Little tidbits of words that people have said to me," Buffy said.

"Any connection?" Giles asked.

"Yeah. They're all _Annoying._ Giles. Any ideas?" Buffy asked.

"Probably just random thoughts," Giles said.

"These are not random Giles. I'm thinking of one thing then POP here's another," Buffy said.

"I'll look into it. Now go finish your classes so you can get ready to leave," Giles said.

Buffy sighed then walked out. _Probably some cryptic warning from the PTB._

"Alright I go in and you two watch for guards. We'll exit through that door and be ready to peel out," Buffy said. "Got it?"

"Yep," Willow and Xander said.

"I hope we're not to late," Buffy said.

"Better hurry before the council comes Buff. Good luck," Xander said and Buffy pocketed two tranq guns before going into the building.

They were parked a good distance away, but close enough for the slayers to get in quickly. A cell phone rang and Willow answered it.

"Hey Giles. She's in there now," Willow said.

Before Willow could say another word the windows to the car blew out as the prison exploded in a ball of flames.

"BUFFY!!!!!!" Xander and Willow screamed as they made their way out of the demolished car.

They got the first sight of the building. There wasn't one part that wasn't on fire. Xander started to run in, but Willow stopped him.

"Xander no!" Willow looked Xander in the eye and handed him the phone. "Tell Giles to send help."

"Willow I'm not going to stand around here knowing that they could be trapped and dying. Stay out here and I'll be out soon enough," Xander said then ran inside.

He saw someone walk through the flames carrying another.

"Buffy!" Xander yelled.

"Xan-" Buffy said then she collapsed.

A beam fell from a top landing on the two slayers, hitting them in their back and setting them aflame. Xander knocked out the fire and pulled them out. He started to Pick up Buffy.

"Xan. Get Faith out first," Buffy whispered then was out again.

Xander nodded and Picked up Faith running her out and setting her a safe distance. He ran

back in and saw more flames where Buffy was. He picked her up then a board flew in front of him blocking his path with flames. He protected Buffy's small body in his arms then ran through the flames out of the building. Willow ran up to him putting the small flames on him out after he set Buffy next to Faith. Xander walked over to a car and busted a window in. He hopped in and hotwired the car.

"Come on Willow. We'll take them to the Hyperion. It's only a few minutes from here," Xander said taking Buffy in his arms.

"Jeeze! We've been gone one day and look what happens," Cordelia said when Xander ran in black ash on his face.

"Xander?" Angel asked coming out of his office.

"We need help. Faith and Buffy. They're hurt," Xander said then ran out again, Angel following.

Connor came down the stairs as Xander, carrying Faith, and Angel, carrying Buffy, came in.

"Oh my god," Connor said seeing their burnt forms. He went over to Willow who was sitting in a chair. "What happened?"

"The Council wasn't taking any chances that Faith survived. So they killed everyone in the

prison," Willow said.

"They what?!" Wesley cried.

A murmur came from the couch that Buffy was lying on. Everyone looked over at her.

_"Thanks for getting me out B," Faith said._

_"No Prob. Almost got us both killed, but we're alive....I think," Buffy said her nose _

_wrinkling. "Do you know if we're dead or alive?"_

_"Beats me. No Cryptic Faith here. It's just plain old me," Faith said._

_"God help us all," Buffy said rolling her eyes._

_Faith laughed._

_"If I get any more scars from this fiasco, I'm kicking your ass from here to Carolina, _

_Faith," Buffy said._

_"Like you could B."_

_"Wanna bet on that? Wait. Let's just wait till you come into my class. Then we'll fight in _

_front of everyone. Deal?"_

_"You want to lose in front of your students? Fine with me."_

_"In cast your memory has forgotten something _F,_ but I kicked your ass the last time we _

_fought."_

_"Any ideas on how to get out B?"_

_"Why do you ask me Faith?" Buffy asked._

_"You're the teacher."_

_"Of Defense Against the Dark Arts. Not 'Get out of your dreams 101'," Buffy said rolling _

_her eyes._

_"Great so were stuck in a coma together. I hate these things," Faith said sitting on the _

_ground._

_"Sooo.........This sucks," Buffy said._

_"I WANT OUT!!!!!!!" both yelled then looked at each other then laughed a long laugh._

"What exactly happened?" Dumbledore asked from the end of the table that the whole group was sitting he had arrived 3 minutes after the group came into the hotel. "We need to know what to treat them with."

"Buffy went in and we were waiting when the building blew up a few minutes later from a

powerful bomb," Willow said.

"I went in and saw Buffy carrying Faith down the hallway which was flaming. Then Buffy

collapsed so I ran over there and was about to pick her up, and get her out when she came to and told me to get Faith out first. Knowing how pissed she can get I took Faith out first. While they were down though a beam fell onto their backs setting their clothes aflame. Probably serious back damage. So I got Faith out then when I picked up Buffy another beam came down. I shielded her the best I could ran threw the flames and then we came here," Xander said.

"We should get Buffy and Faith to Hogwarts to be Treated," Dumbledore said standing.

"Now can we call the council and yell at them?" Dawn asked Giles and Wesley.

The group was in the Scooby common room.

"Dawn-" Wesley said.

"We have the right to. Cos if my sister dies they are going to wish that they were in that Building cos I will kick their asses from here to Carolina for all I care. Plus an extra ass whooping for Faith and all that other shit they did to us in the past," Dawn said.

"Go Dawnie," Willow said then got a look from Wes. "Don't give me that look Wes. Dawn go call the Council if you want." Wesley was about to say something, but Willow pointed to her face. "Resolve face."

Wesley sat back down.10 minutes later Dawn came out with a smile on her face.

"What did they say?" Xander asked.

"They directed me to the head of the watcher's council," Dawn smirked.

"And......." Cordy said.

"Let's say that they won't be messing with us for awhile," Dawn said.

A clap filled the air. Everyone turned to Giles.

"It's about time someone told them off," Giles said.

"Agreed," Willow and Xander said.

The portrait door flew open and Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Draco ran in.

"What happened?!" They asked as one.

"Buffy and Faith got hurt pretty bad," Dawn said.

Draco walked over to Dawn and they sat together. He was hugging her and she was clinging on to him.

"Will they be okay?" Harry asked.

"We don't know. For all we can guess they might even be paralyzed," Dumbledore said walking in.

"What?!" Dawn asked her eyes widening in fear.

"It seems that beam that hit them in the back broke a few vertebrae," Dumbledore said.

"When will we know if...." Harry asked.

"As soon as they awaken," Dumbledore said.

"Which will be?" Ron asked making a motion with his hands to get on with it.

"No one knows," Dumbledore answered.

"Well this is bloody brilliant," Ron said throwing his hands up in the air.

"Ron!" Harry and Hermione said.

"Well the git is right," Draco said.

"Seconded," Dawn said.

"We all agree," Xander said.

"So who's down there now?" Harry asked.

"Angel," Cordy said.

"Come on Drake. I wanna see my sister," Dawn said pulling her boyfriend out of the door with her.

"What is it with the Summers women and bad boys?" Xander asked.

Everyone looked at him.

"It's true. Until the bad boys get all good again after they-" Xander said. "And this is me shutting up."

Willow chucked a pillow hitting Xander in the head.

"I've been wanting to do that for years. Thanks Will," Cordy said.

Willow nodded then another pillow flew hitting Cordy and Willow.

"This would be our que to duck," Wesley said as he, Harry, Dumbledore, Hermione, and Giles ducked.

"Why?" Ron asked as he was beamed in the head with a pillow as a pillow fight started

between those three knocking him clearly off his chair. "Note taken."

Later the three returned to their classes at the order of Dumbledore.

Dawn clung onto Draco's hand as the entered the hospital wing where Angel was sitting

between Faith and Buffy's beds holding his soon-to-be wife's hand.

"How you doing mate?" Draco asked Angel.

"As expected," Angel said.

Dawn sat on the other side of Buffy's bed. "You know I wouldn't have been shocked if it was just Faith in a coma cos that's her thing, but Buffy isn't the coma type."

"What is she?" Draco asked puzzled.

"The dying type," Angel and Dawn answered.

"That's what's got you all worried, huh?" Draco asked. "Cos she's already died twice and...."

"Almost three during that night when Spike went nuts," Angel said. "She would have if I hadn't bonded her that night."

_"Faith," Buffy said the same time Faith said, "Buffy."_

_Both looked at each other then grabbed their stomachs in pain. _

_"Buffy? What's going on?" Faith asked._

_"We're dying Faith," Buffy said painfully. "Our time is up."_

_Faith lifted her head to look Buffy in the eyes. _

_"So this is what death feels like. I thought it would be more...."_

_"Surprising? Painless? Quick? It never is," Buffy sighed._

_"B. I can't really feel anything."_

_Buffy fell to her knees and looked up at the sky. "It's almost over."_

_Faith then fell next to Buffy. "It's the end B."_

_"Night F," Buffy said holding her hand out._

_"Night B," Faith said grabbing Buffy's hand._

Angel stood up shocked.

"Angel. What's going on?" Dawn asked seeing her sister's face turn into pain.

Angel looked between the two slayers. "Their hearts are slowing."

"No!" Dawn cried out falling to her knees and looking at her sister's face that was still in pain then whispering," Please Buffy stay."

Draco was looking at the other slayer, Faith. Her face didn't look to happy either. Then there was no expression. Draco put a hand on her chest to feel any heart beats. Then he checked for a pulse. He caught a look with Dawn.

"No. Faith," Dawn whispered and sat on the ground.

Angel felt Buffy's heart slowing even more till there were no beats anymore. Dawn started

crying and Draco sat on the ground next to Dawn holding her as she cried. Angel looked at his soul mate and cried silently.

Giles and Wesley looked up at each other. Then they both took off running towards the hospital wing. Everyone in the room looked at each other.

"They're watchers.......Buffy! Faith!" Willow yelled then took off running a group following.

Willow halted in the doorway next to the two watchers. She saw Dawn crying and Angel sitting there in disbelief, his tears already shed. Draco looked up and nodded.

"Oh my god," Willow whispered.

Dumbledore entered the Potions Classroom where Hermione, Ron, and Harry were in during that time.

"Dumbledore," Snape said.

"I need to borrow a few students," Dumbledore said.

Snape nodded, happy to get rid of the three. They looked up and saw Dumbledore's face.

Their eyes widened and they took off leaving their things. Snape looked at Dumbledore his face in question and Dumbledore nodded.

"Thank you," Dumbledore said then shut the doors behind him.

"Professor Snape?" A student asked. "What was that about?"

"Professor Summers. Buffy. She's dead," Snape said sitting.

"What?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" The class cried out loud.


End file.
